


Recognizing and Remembering

by Little_Koneko11



Category: Fairy Gone (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Koneko11/pseuds/Little_Koneko11
Summary: *Post-series (Episode 24), important to finish the anime if you don't want spoilers.During a break, a year after the Eins cult was stopped, Free stops in Branhut to look for a friend.
Relationships: Wolfran Row/Free Underbar
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is a pure fluff story / an attempted analysis fic. It will contain a lot of examinations of scenes in the anime but from a past perspective.  
> *There will be talks about post-war, death, survival's guilt, wanting to die, and what it means to keep living and struggling  
> *There is some past and brief one-sided feelings of Free to Marlya that will be mentioned / discussed / explored. It's not something that is present in the current timeline of this fic but is talked about a lot. Their relationship is purely comrades at this point and will only ever be that in this fic and any others I write.  
> *There’s a lot of headcanons and made up dynamics and characters in here since it takes place in Branhut where the people there weren’t given names.
> 
> Spoilers: Up to Episode 24
> 
> I'm real bad at finishing a series I am writing so be cautious towards reading this if you hope for me to complete it. I have all the chapters planned out and 2 other chapters written but I wanted to give a warning. Inspiration is hard especially for such an unpopular anime.

Free wasn’t even certain he should be doing this.

He certainty wanted to see Wolfran again, he wanted to be his friend since the war. Free wondered if there was still a chance of this. Well, there was no time to worry about it. Free wanted to do his best to make it an opportunity. The problem was finding Wolfran. Free knew Wolfran lived in Branhut and had probably returned. So he hoped to find maybe a trace or trail. Well, a trail was just impossible with how Wolfran functioned but Free was hopeful for a trace. It would confirm at least Wolfran took his words to heart. Free just wandered aimlessly on the streets, getting looks.

‘ _Right. The locals did say they were good at recognizing strangers.’_

Free was in his civilian clothes this time at least. His dark jacket and vest fit nicely over his loosened dress shirt. Grey trousers and black shoes, he really didn’t have an outfit that stood out. Maybe his muscular build wasn’t as familiar. Free didn’t know why he was thinking it over when he already had his answer. Maybe he was nervous? Trying to track down someone as distant as Wolfran was certainly a questionable endeavour. Free began to question what he was doing here again when an older man spotted him. His shifted his hat up to get a better look.

“You’re the man from Dorothea, Wolfran’s tie right?”

“Oh. Yes.” Free admitted awkwardly.

“What brings you here? Not work I hope.”

“No, a more personal visit this time.” Free accidentally admitted, though he wasn’t certain weather lying and saying he was here to wander as a secondary option was a good excuse.

“Personal visit?”

“I was actually looking for Wolfran. I thought he might’ve come through here?”

“Well, you’re in luck. Wolfran, a friend’s here for you!”

From the small corner shop, a cooper workshop it seemed, a familiar face came skeptically from the back room. He didn’t look surprised but he didn’t look like he saw it coming either. Free found himself smile at the familiar crypticness. Dressed in more casual clothes than Free had ever seen him. A light brown jacket hung over a black button-up shirt. Dark blue trousers with black dress shoes and dark grey socks. His hair was cut a little shorter but with it’s characteristic long-ness than Wolfran seemed to like. His bangs still being the longest strands, which might have gotten a half inch longer now that Free was looking. Wolfran never fiddled with his hair though... Free wondered why. Free gave an awkward half arm raise to wave with slightly curled fingers. Wolfran took a glance at the man he was talking to before making his way over. His hands instantly going into his trouser’s pockets on the way over.

“Free....”

Free was not expecting the ecstatic butterflies in his stomach to swarm so easily at the name call.

“Wolfan, it’s been awhile.”

“...”

“I was just wandering by... thought I’d say hello.” Free made an easily seen through excuse on instinct.

“What are you doing here?” It held a curiosity tone but also suspicion.

“I thought... No. I wanted to check up on you.”

“If you think I’m slipping down a bad path again, you do not have to worry.”

“That’s good but it’s not why I came here.”

“Oh?”

“Can we talk?”

Wolfran mulled the question over for about three seconds, enough to notice the stares from people before giving a nod. Motioning for Free to follow him back into the cooper. Wolfran gave a quick affirmative check to the man to make certain he could bring Free into the back room. A warm nod met him and Wolfran continued inwards. Free kept a polite viewing of the environment, not wanting to be too intrusive. Wolfran lead him to a small dining table and sat down across from Free.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Do you work here?”

A nod.

“I can see you being good with your hands. It seems like a nice job.”

A nod.

Free rubbed his neck awkwardly before sighing to ease up his nerves “I just wanted to see what life you had now... I... want to know more about it. To have more memories to pull upon.”

“More memories?”

“Of us-.” Free hitched “I want to know about you.”

Wolfran shifted in his seat, taking a more casual but forward body language “For what reason?”

“To be friends. I... I want to better recognize what you... when you’re going through something.”

“So you feel guilty?”

“No.”

“...”

“I felt a deep regret for not knowing you or... realizing I didn’t know enough about you to recognize all your changes. I barely figured out how much you were hurting. _Why_ you were hurting... I want to get better at listening to people too.”

“...”

Free wasn’t certain what to say anymore.

“So you want to make yourself feel better?”

“No.” Free gave a heavy sigh “Maybe but that’s not right either. I’m just looking for a friend again. The same one I had before.”

“Things aren’t the same.”

“That’s why I’m here to listen.”

“...” Wolfran paused to consider the statement before giving an odd smile “You’re still bull-headed and talk too much.”

“You’re still cold and uncommunicative.” Free threw back instantly without any bite.

“You’re the one who wanted to talk even with that knowledge.”

“Yeah, well, if I don’t start now, I’ll end up missing a lot again.”

Wolfran gave a small amused smile “Would you like something to drink?”

“Uh, sure.” Free lit up at the invitation.

“Black tea good?”

“Yes.”

Wolfran got up and wandered to the open kitchen nearby, though from this angle, Free couldn’t see through the open door. There was a few minutes of very faint clinks of cups and a pot before Wolfran returned. Returning to his seat to fully face Free. Waiting for where Free wanted to take things.

“So, who was the man outside?”

“My dad.”

“What?” Free did a double take.

“Not my actual one.” Wolfran quickly pointed out “He... adopted me when I came back... or before than I suppose... I just didn’t realize until returning what our dynamic was like. When I was little he was much more like a kind old neighbour.”

Free gave an affirmative nod, quite enraptured by the information.

“He allowed me to stay with him and began teaching me his trade. I’ve been working and living here since.”

Free gave a nod before taking a much more clear look around at the house “Seems like a nice place.”

“It is.”

Free leaned in more, finding adoption a very interesting concept since Marlya had told him many stories of her adopted dad and mom too. “So your father, he seems nice. What’s he like? Did he give you stuff to play with when you were young?”

Wolfran had to pause to think, the memories being foreign “Yeah. He built me a canoe. He took me and some other kid to play out on a lake.”

“Hmm...”

Wolfran felt a little terribly nostalgic at the memories. It was still hard to think at times to before the war but it was better than just thinking of nothing but it. Free’s expression softened at the realization before continuing to prod “What’s he like now?”

“Friendly. A little too open but not too bad. Well informed. He’s been telling me about all the changes since...”

“So you’re all caught up then. Now?”

“Yes. I’m living in the present now.”

Free couldn’t help the smile, it didn’t waver even as the steam made the kettle start to make noise. Wolfran’s eyes were instantly away from making eye contact. Wolfran got up and turned his back on Free to go get the tea that was just starting to hiss. Wolfran could feel the instant Free’s eyes began to wonder his form. His instincts causing him to look back without meaning to. Free instantly froze and his face began to heat up. Wolfran stared curiously for a moment before smirking in spite of himself and continuing on his way. Free’s heart was pounding fast.

‘ _Well... I definitely got caught sneaking a glance there.’_

He supposed Wolfran would be less oblivious to his eyes than Marlya was. Free definitely enjoyed a beautiful aesthetic on his crushes. Wolfran was no different. Free was not expecting his feelings to flow out so easily upon early interactions. It wasn’t like he crushed easily but he did crush fast when he did. Though Free was pretty certain he liked Wolfran for awhile. It just stopped when he realized he didn’t know him and then re-became a thing again when he started to understand. Free rubbed his neck, trying to move away from those thoughts. Which he was good at, Free had a talent for suppressing his more active emotions. Be it anger or attraction.

Free glanced up quickly as Wolfran made his way back into the room. Free could swear Wolfran’s stride was much more purposeful then when he had left. Wolfran had a lighter step with fluid but quick movements. His body movements sleek and wispy. Wolfran sat both cups down before taking a seat, crossing his legs. Wolfran’s body turned to a much more forward position and leaned his elbows on the table as he took a sip from his tea before proposing a question.

“How have you been doing?” Wolfran asked, his tone curious and direct with a smirk across his features.

Free found himself avoiding direct eye contact for too long “I’ve been working. Though I’ve also been taking more time off as of late.”

Wolfran raised an eyebrow in question, forcing Free to have to look at him to see it.

“Well, Marlya needed some help researching some things. Plus I wanted to know her better.”

“Oh.” Wolfran straighten his body.

“It’s not like that.” Free objected, though it sort of was, just not in the way Wolfran was thinking or maybe it was a flaw with the way Free was thinking.

“Then why did you want to know her better?”

“Out of respect. She... she’s incredible and I believe in her. It’s nice to have a partner to watch my back and I watch hers. She’s so stubborn, cheerful, and confident. It’s been a nice break to have her around. To know where I stand with at least one person.”

“So is she why you came here?”

“No. It was my own choice. I said I wanted more memories remember?”

“Why?”

Free paused before removing his hand from rubbing his neck to look Wolfran in the eyes “I always wanted to be your friend. When I think back on everything. I wish we had more. I wish I knew more. I don’t want to think that I don’t know you again. I don’t want to wonder about what happened to you again and find it all on my own. I want to spend more time with you. I want to understand you.”

Wolfran broke eye contact for a moment before leaning forward again “That’s your desire?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay...?”

“Come back when you want. I’ll be here.”

Free lit up at the invitation “I’ll definitively do so.”

Free leaned back in his chair to finish up his drink. Feeling highly accomplished in his own goal. So him and Wolfran were officially friends. They could count again as old partners in arms. Free leaned forward onto the palm of his hand as the conversation continued. It was light, neither of them really talking about much in particular. Although Free would love more details, it could wait. Instead he shared a lot about his own experiences. The eleven years they spent apart and what he was doing. Filling in gaps, letting Wolfran feel him out.

Whenever Wolfran talked, Free caught himself staring again, and Wolfran did as well. Giving an odd smirk only when Free caught himself and _oh_ how that smirk made Free want to ask him out. Though he knew how timing worked and Wolfran was definitely not ready for a relationship just yet. So Free withheld on asking. Though it looked as though Wolfran was open to the idea, receptive was yet to be determined. They on and off talked continued for a few hours until the sun began to set. Free gave an awkward glance out the window.

“I should probably get going.”

Wolfran glanced at the window too and for a few moments their eyes meet in the reflection “Work?”

“Yeah. It’s a bit of a long trip back and travelling at night isn’t always wise.”

“You could stay here tonight.”

Free felt a blush come on and he had to glance to the side and rub his neck to settle his thoughts “I’ve got work. Marlya will be expecting me tomorrow and I shouldn’t leave her like that.”

“I understand.”

“Thanks.” Free said as standing up.

Wolfran stood up to follow “The offer still stands.”

Free gave a curious noise before nodded “Yeah. Another time would be great.”

Wolfran smiled from behind him before pausing in the door-frame as Free went to leave. Free pausing to turn around and give a distinct wave.

“I’ll see you around.”

“I’ll wait.”

Free’s wave turned into a soft one before parting down the streets, headed back to where he parked his motorcycle. Free couldn’t help his smile, feeling relieved and accomplished in the entire interactions. Wolfran seemed to be doing better. Free was glad, watching a friend suffer was not something he wanted. He believed Wolfran could find his own place, which was why Free left him alone for so long. Though Free hoped this would be the end of their long-time separation. The parting may have been a little sudden but Free didn’t want to crowd Wolfran. He tended to need space. One day was good enough for now. Free left but knew he’d be returning soon.

He wanted more memories with Wolfran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I fell in love with this anime back around June 2019 and was sad to find not many people like it. I also know like almost no one likes my ships either so I'm here to give one of my ships some attention. Wolfran x Free is a very fascinating couple for me. The other couple I ship is Serge x Marlya but you won't see it in this fic because it's my first time writing for this series. I wanted to stick to exploring these twos dynamic rather than trying to write too many complex characters.
> 
> Sorta pre-Wolfran and Free. They’ll get together in like chapter 6, if I ever get there. They just need to connect more before either are willing to make a move on the other. Though hopefully the way the two of them view each other at this point is in character.
> 
> Free checking out Wolfran was based on Free checking out Marlya near the end of episode 7.
> 
> My headcanons about their feelings / In reference to Free and Wolfran’s attractions in my writing:
> 
> Free – Has had some attractions to Wolfran during the last two years of the war, so when he was 22 and 23. It wasn’t realized at the time due to Free’s own naivete at the time. His want for Wolfran to stay with him was partially this want to connect to Wolfran but not necessarily romantic. Free’s attraction re-poped up in their first fight and especially afterwards when he suddenly got bombarded with a lot of old memories. Over time his feelings faded as he became more depressed and unable to connect to anyone. His desperate want to connect to Wolfran when he was rejected in episode 14 really spiralled him. Suppressing any feelings and causing Free to reassess them. He could only reconnect after Marlya picked him up in episode 17. Free’s feelings resurfaced minorly probably only in episode 24 but not active until re-meeting with Wolfran in this fic.
> 
> Wolfran – I contemplated what Wolfran’s reaction to Free’s attraction to Wolfran’s physical form was. I decided to go with more curiosity and amusement. Wolfran doesn’t feel anything back yet and is more playing around with the idea. He isn’t opposed to Free but is still very much in securing his wife in his brain. Though Wolfran doesn’t want to be alone and wants to move forward. Wolfran hasn’t made up his mind at this point if Free’s attraction is one he wants to be receptive to and therefore is just testing the water. Is content to follow Free’s lead for the moment in how their friendship evolves and continues. Wolfran is pretty confident in himself so doesn’t mind entertaining the idea of a potential romantic relationship.
> 
> So this is somewhat slow build of dynamic with a lot of flittery and complicated feelings.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I already have chapter 2 and 3 written so that will definitely make it to posting. I'm almost done chapter 4 but everything else is taking awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Free and Wolfran get a little closer and explore their dynamic more casually.

Free shut of his bike.

Quickly slinging his leg off of it so he could get a move on and rushing to manoeuvre his bag on his shoulders more securely. He was excited since this was his first week break. He’d been back to Branhut a few times, whenever he could manage. Even at the cost of sleep, which had Serge making fun of him. Asking if he got a girlfriend or something (Would be a boyfriend, Free would correct it his own head). Free bit back telling him to shut it. Serge just kept grinning until he was scolded by Klara to actually focus on work and the conversation was dropped. Free shook his head, boyfriend or not, he’d still come see Wolfran when he could.

Free checked his outfit quickly, dusting off the bits of dirt that was kicked up onto his pants on his way over. He was sure Wolfran wouldn’t care but Free wanted to look good for him. Free made his way over to Wolfran’s home and knocked on the door. Wolfran’s dad answered and gave him a hospitable smile, warmly hugging Free as he entered. Free returned the gesture, a little awkwardly since it was still a new greeting he was met with. Free made his way to the back, face lightening up as he spotted Wolfran reading. Free sat down by him and waited until Wolfran put the book down.

“No bookmark?”

“I’ll remember.”

“I’m not that eventful?” Free teased.

Wolfran rolled his eyes “You are but I don’t forget easily.”

“Hmm...” Free smiled “Seems like that has many uses.”

“Both good and bad...” Wolfran trailed off.

Free’s expression softened before scratching his nose awkwardly “I’ve got this week off.”

“I could surmise from the bag.”

Free didn’t even think about how that would be a dead give a way. “Ah- yeah-”

“You can stay.” Wolfran glanced up at the stairs “We have a spare bedroom. I already told dad that you’d be spontaneously showing up to stay over.”

“How long ago?”

“Before your second to last visit.”

‘ _That would explain the sudden hug greeting I guess.’_ “...”

“Why?”

“Uh, nothing.” Free waved his hand with an awkward pause “So I was thinking we could maybe walk around? You could show me your hometown. I haven’t really explored, it might be fun. If not we could just stay here and talk like normal.”

Wolfran contemplated it, before agreeing with the first proposal with a nod “No, going out for a walk sounds good.”

“Then let’s head out.”

Free held out a hand to Wolfran on instinct. Wolfran glanced at the extended appendix and ignored it stiffly while standing up. He wasn’t really certain he wanted that kind of contact with Free. Free wasn’t hurt by the rejection nor was he really surprised. The two walked side by side as they went outside. Finding their pacing matching each others peculiarly well. Free glanced around, trying to familiarize with his surroundings while Wolfran kept a steady look forward.

“It’s really modernized here.”

“After the war, they had to rebuild almost every house.”

Free cringed at himself, he already had that answered and didn’t mean to jab at a wound.

“You look like you swallowed a bug.” Wolfran playfully mocked.

This boosted Free’s mood in a natural defensiveness “That wasn’t my expression. I think you’d know if I did.”

“Then did you swallow your spit wrong? Is that better description?”

With that jab back it seemed Wolfran wasn’t bothered by the accidental hit. The bite back caused Free to smile in defeat, he could never win these bickering fights. If he couldn’t win one against Marlya, he stood no chance against Wolfran. Wolfran smirked at his victory before giving a head motion to take a right.

“There’s a forest nearby.”

“Walk in the woods sounds good to me. Although I did want to learn more about the places around.”

“Another time.”

Free couldn’t complain with that promise. The two diverted down the road, Free glancing at the cars driving past and the people. They seemed so friendly with each other. It was somewhat hard to believe Wolfran grew up in such a loving and lively place. He was always pretty cold and cut off. Though that may have been because he used to be such a nice kid. The war really did change people. Free decided to ignore that thought for now and refocused on Wolfran walking beside him. Who Wolfran was now was more who Free was interested in.

“Does it still rain a lot here?”

“Despite all the changes, weather is ‘ _surprisingly_ ’ consistent.” Wolfran replied sarcastically but without malice “It’s hard to find many days were the sun shines.”

“Do you like the rain?”

Wolfran paused to think “I... do...”

Free gave a curious look before looking forward “Same.”

“You like rain?” Wolfran asked a slight bit surprised.

“Yeah. I’ve always enjoyed being soaked to the bone, it’s a nice feeling. If it rains this week, come out and join me.”

“I’ll consider it but being wet when we don’t have to be is...”

“Fun?”

“Ha. I suppose that’s a word for it.”

Free quickly glanced forward as the paved road turned to dirt. The two crushing grass beneath their feet as they ventured to a more packed forest. Trees knitted together in ways that sometimes caused either one of them to have to duck beneath a branch. Occasionally having to duck behind the other to get through. It was an interesting view of the wooded area and Free actually lost himself to exploring. Free couldn’t recall the last time he had just _taken_ in an environment. He was so caught up in doing so, it took him quite awhile to realize Wolfran had been staring.

Wolfran was the one to speak first “You seem calmer... then when I last knew you.”

“Well, anger never really gets me places so I’ve learned not to. Other than that... I guess it’s probably because of Marlya.”

“Why her?” There was genuine curiosity there.

“She...” Free paused and turned to fully face Wolfran with his body, his head still turned a bit more away “She taught me there was more to me than fighting.”

Wolfran gave an odd look but nodded in recognition.

“Having more to hold onto for myself, calmed me down I guess.”

Wolfran struggled to find a response to Free’s admittance of feelings.

“I always thought that because you had something more, you’d be better off. I guess I put a lot of strange pressure on you for that...”

Wolfran tried to form a response but Free cut him off.

“Hey, no need to push yourself so hard.”

Wolfran paused at the comment “Push... myself...?”

“We can take it easy or whatever pacing you want.”

Wolfran blinked confused.

Free smiled at him “There’s time. Let’s take it. Or not. I think either is fine as long as you’re moving forward.”

“...” Wolfran’s lips parted in thought and surprise.

Wolfran was never one to avoid eye contact so he kept staring straight ahead at Free. Free kept up the gaze before shifting closer to Wolfran. He wanted to reach out to touch the other man but reminded himself that it was still too soon for any friendly contact. So he decided to just move closer, just a bit. Physically closing the gap quite a bit but mentally it only felt like a small but important step towards Wolfran. Free wanted so badly to know more. Wanted to know everything Wolfran had gone through. Free just always wanted to know what happened to Wolfran. He wanted it so much.

“I want to know you. So let’s take our time and learn each other properly.”

Wolfran’s cheeks tinted slightly at the comment. Giving a sharp sound to release tension. “Haa... I never thought there would be a time where your talking would have much more meaning to it.”

“I did have a lot to learn.”

Wolfran laughed at him “I think you’re fine the way you are. After all, you do see things more clearly than I do.”

“Huh? Then why’d you say-”

“You’ve really changed.”

“Hmm?”

“From the one who always looked at me with no understanding to the one who understands me better than anyone. It’s quite the change.”

Free felt pleasant from the compliment “Oh.” He couldn’t not say that wasn’t something he had always wanted.

“You used to be so one-track minded.” Wolfran quietly commented.

“Did I?”

Wolfran nodded “Yeah... Jet used to have to focus you all the time... then... I...” Wolfran’s eyes drifted downwards to the floor.

“Hey-.” Free’s voice was firm.

Wolfran snapped to look at Free.

“I said no pushing yourself, remember?”

Wolfran tensed then relaxed with a light laugh “So stern...”

“Look whose talking.”

“I don’t plan on changing that.”

“Then I’ll be soft enough for the both of us.”

Wolfran gave a weird look to the comment. “I’ll... see about that.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.” Wolfran quickly turned his back on Free “We should get lunch.”

The entire walk over would have been silent if Free hadn’t started to ask questions about Branhut. Wolfran took to answering those questions. Explaining what the town specialized in and how most of it was pretty internal with how far away from other places it was. It was always a welcome sight when a cart full of goods came into town. Wolfran off-handily mentioned a few of the locals, such as who sold the best baked goods and which ones the store specialized in so Free could try. There was also a lot of construction workers in the area, they built most of the houses and tended to renovate often.

“I’m not certain what most people do for fun other than play outside. Sports mostly I guess.”

“Huh... did you used to play any?”

“Not really. I spent most of my time wandering the woods.”

“Didn’t like sports?”

“It was too competitive for me at that age.”

“Ah.”

“I found it easier to dream and play with the wild life around. Well... I say wild life, it was mostly insects.”

“Oh.” Free found the mental images interesting.

“Though that’s really in the past. This shop. Do you have money for your own meal?”

Free nodded “Of course I do. I didn’t convince you to keep living just to mooch off you.”

“...”

Wolfran was the first to head inside the small place to go the counter. It was just one person already ordering before the two could place their own. Free opting to eat outside, which surprised the cashier. Wolfran could understand the confusion to a certain degree. It was so prone to raining, there honestly wasn’t many places you could eat outside. Wolfran and Free took seats opposite to each other, both sitting in almost fully comfortable silence. It wasn’t till the food arrived that Free even made an idle chat.

“Do you eat out at all?”

“Not really.”

“Your dad doesn’t take you?”

“My dad knows I don’t really connect to others well.”

Free blinking in a bit of a stunned state “I guess we’re both like that...”

This caused Wolfran to look away from his food to Free’s eyes “...?”

“I never could figure out how to fit into society after the war. I was completely lost... I think that may have been why I wanted you to stay with me so much. You and your family felt like an easy way for my brain to try to normalize what life was...”

Wolfran gave a barely audible noise of acknowledgement.

“I could only think of fighting. Being able to go back home... I didn’t have anything there to return to. Just a son without a wife or kids. Like they’d want me...” Free’s tone was serious and an undertone of bothered.

“Then you haven’t seen your parents since?”

“No.” Free tensed “I don’t want to. I think they’d just be disappointed.”

“Is it because you’re a fighter?”

“No, that was fine.” Free idly played with his food “It’s more that I wasn’t normal enough. I couldn’t really date after the war.”

“Did you even want to?”

Free paused, having not really thought about it. He just sort of figured it was what any male wanted. What did he want?

“You should think about it...”

“Yeah... I think I will...”

Wolfran stared at Free’s unmoving hand, contemplating the best way to nudge Free back into eating. “My dad likes you.”

That caught Free off guard, he was so used to parents being over-protectively hostile, like there was something wrong with Free. Jingle had been that way that he forgot about the approval he got when here. “Yeah, I guess he does...” Free smiled softly to himself.

Free picked up his fork to start eating again and Wolfran did the same. The rest of their meal was in silence, Free wanting more time to think than talk. Wolfran was comfortable so felt not the need to push. It also gave him time to examine Free. Wolfran knew Free was always a little insecure from their time in the war. Free always felt a need to prove himself, desiring a purpose. Wolfran figured that was why Free volunteered at fifteen to get a fairy organ transplant. Wolfran had only done so in order to try to protect his family. Maybe his over importance on that played a negative impact on Free.

‘ _Did Free only want a family because he liked the effect it had on me?’_

Wolfran doubted it was the reason but Wolfran also thought it might have played a small factor. Free was so impressionable, it was good Jet was there. A good voice of reason and having more grounding to him than the unstable ground Free and Wolfran stood on. War for teenagers really was the worst. Wolfran still wanted to forget sometimes. Though if he couldn’t... Wolfran sneaked a glance at Free. Wolfran supposed both of them like this was good enough. It could be better but for now, it was almost amiable.

“The food here is good.”

“...”

Free continued to make idle chat “Never had this before, I wonder what else I should try.”

“Rinderroulade.”

“What’s that?”

“Pickles wrapped in beef. Though you could get something else instead.”

Free gave a skeptical look at the description.

“You asked.”

Free wasn’t going to point out that he actually hadn’t “And I’ll try.”

Wolfran nodded before putting money on the table, Free followed his lead.

Free gave a look around “I hope I can stop standing out so much, it’s such a pain to be looked at whenever I come over for a visit.”

Wolfran stood up, not breaking eye-contact with Free.

“Well, there’s still the rest of the day to normalize you, so let’s go.”

* * *

It was raining.

Free was glancing out the window. Watching the rain create new streaks of water patterns down the glass. Pooling on the wooden beams to drip off onto the window sill. It was a beautiful sight. Free had wanted to drag Wolfran out with him but he was working today. Even if Free had time off, Wolfran did not. It was only today and tomorrow since there was some hefty requests and his dad needed help. He was good about letting Wolfran have this week off but an unexpected request had him busy. He didn’t even ask Wolfran to work with him. Wolfran had just spotted his dad slight change of stress and nudged his way into helping.

Free liked how observant Wolfran was. He did seem to have some of his kindness left over. Not the same kindness, Free was certain but a kindness of some sort. It was a surprise since Free never knew this about him. Wolfran was a talented actor but Free was starting to pick up the inconsistencies. Not that Wolfran wasn’t still inhospitable most of the time. He didn’t wait much for Free nor did he give a lot of context on things. He was secretive almost to a fault. Free liked the challenge of getting to know him better though and it’s not as if Wolfran didn’t open up to him.

Just sometimes it was as vague as possible. Leaving Free to try to guess what the gaps were. He’d have to ask Wolfran someday if what he assumed was close to the truth. Free could image Wolfran’s laugh if he was wrong or that _smirk_ Wolfran would give if he was right. Free wasn’t certain which he wanted more. Both at different times if possible. Though the idea of Wolfran smiling more and more at him as he got better at guessing... The sound of the door opening reminded Free why he was sitting here waiting. A Sunset walk in the rain was an appealing thought he wanted to act upon.

“Wolfran!” Free called out.

Free could hear the sounds of two pairs of shoes being taken off as both Wolfran and his dad made it into the house. His dad finding his normal comfy chair in the close by living room to rest after a long days work. Free could make out him telling Wolfran to go have fun but couldn’t hear Wolfran’s response. Then he was entering Free’s room in his work clothes, untying his work apron and hanging it on his arm temporally as he stopped to see what Free wanted.

“Want to go on another walk?”

Wolfran was about to question about the weather choice before remembered he had admitted he liked the rain. “Just give me a moment to change and clean up a bit.”

Wolfran removed his workers gloves and along with his apron and set them carefully aside before retreating upstairs to change into less formal wear. Free idly waited for Wolfran to change. When he returned, Wolfran came down in much baggier clothes and a collar that rested rather high. Not giving Free a good view of his neck. Covered almost completely from head to toe but he lacked gloves this time around. Free dismissed the thought of reaching for Wolfran’s hand, he was already rejected once on this trip, he would not push a second time. With that, Free stood up and waved as they passed the living room. Wolfran stopped to grab his familiar long brown coat and Free to grab his black jacket. Opening up the door met Free with a light layer of mist before feeling soft drops of water on his body.

Free stepped out with a grin. It’d been awhile since Free last let himself get unreasonable soaked. The streets were mostly empty, just a man with an umbrella walking home from work. The occasional car as well. Free looked at Wolfran for where to go and Wolfran took the lead. Leading the two of them to the less busier parts of Branhut. The parts in the stones allowing the water to pool leading to a lot more splashing as the two moved. Getting a few strange looks for why two people without a way to shelter themselves from the rain weren’t hurrying to their destination. Wolfran came to settle around a more open area that would normally bustle with people but had cleared out today due to weather.

“Ahh~” Free gave a loud sigh “It’s been so long.”

This caught Wolfran’s attention before glancing at the empty surroundings.

“I forgot how refreshing it feels to do something so casual.”

“Casual? Standing in the rain?” Wolfran skeptically asked.

“How else would you describe it?”

“Bizarre.”

Free laughed “Then I guess we’ll both have to accept our weird habits.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything.”

Free gave a shrug “Maybe not to that but you’re still here.”

“... Yeah.” Wolfran glanced upwards a bit, staring at the clouds.

“...”

Wolfran liked paying attention to his surroundings, he was acutely aware of shifts. He noticed the plants around, how the one towards the front looked like it had been bruised. How the clouds were thick meaning there was probably going to be rain until quite a few days after Free leaves. How there was a slight tear in the purple umbrella by the man they passed but the tear was near the front that it didn’t require fixing yet. He knew how many steps it would take for them to get back home. He was well aware of the physical distance between himself and Free. He was also aware Free was entranced by looking at Wolfran’s appearance.

“Your hair gets wavy when wet huh?” Free thought the look really suited Wolfran.

Wolfran glanced at his own strands of hair, not having ever paid attention to that before “I guess it does. I see yours doesn’t change.”

Free reached up to feel a strand “Hmm, guess not.”

Free fiddled with the strands, contemplating his appearance and wondering weather Wolfran would find any appeal in it. Wolfran continued to stare at him with his same cold eyes. Free didn’t dare ask for an assessment. Free took a glance to try to observe Wolfran more but was meet with Wolfran’s normal stare.

‘ _Hah. Wolfran is so much more observant and confident than most people I look at. He makes it real hard to appreciate his physical appearance without being obvious. I’m just glad he hasn’t crushed my feelings because he easily could by now. Though I have no clue how he feels about them... haha. You’re still so hard to read.’_

Free still liked getting to know him, through whatever means.

‘ _Though he did say I understood him the most...’_ Free felt his lips twitch in a happy smile at the thought.

The two of them had fallen into a comfortable silence. Free’s mind wandering as the rain continued to pelt both of them. Both taking time to pace and stand still as they saw fit. Wolfran’s mind was wandering as much as Free’s. Thinking about the strangeness of everything. He never thought he’d be standing in the rain for fun. For a surprising amount of peace of mind. Just being able to observe, not having to speak. Just thoughts that flowed to wherever he wanted. Wolfran let himself think back to the war for a bit. How many battles had he fought with the mud clinging to his uniform?

How their uniforms were much longer to compensate for the rain. Although that didn’t give them an advantage in the end. The war was still lost, Wolfran had still lost those precious to him. If the war had ended just a bit sooner... Wolfran wouldn’t forget them, no matter what. So how did he move forward? Did Free actually think that Wolfran was accomplishing that? Wolfran supposed he could learn something from Free’s ability to persist.

‘ _How do I come to terms with this grief? My feelings won’t vanish. My grief. My love. My camaraderie. You want me to pass that onto to you... to share it...’_

Wolfran had spent some days thinking about Free, of what he wanted from this dynamic. So far, it was just seeing where Free would take it. Wolfran knew he’d have to start figuring out his own ideas at some point. Though Wolfran only knew how to open his heart to a few select people. Free definitely could be one of those people. That was all Wolfran had managed to conclude over these visits. Their repaired friendship giving Wolfran something to look forward to. Having someone eager to listen to him. Wolfran admired Free’s strength though he knew they’d have to be equals if their dynamic was to be healthy.

Though he was sure Free would say they already are. Wolfran smiled at the thought, Free was optimistic but, as much as he hated to admit it, he was also rational. Wolfran let his thoughts move away from Free, since he had finally stopped trying to sneak a glance. Wolfran paced around the area, familiarizing himself with the feel of the rain. Feeling it drip off his bare fingers, it had been so long since Wolfran enjoyed the rain. He had forgotten he used to until Free had poked at it. There was a lull in the comfortable silence as Free slowed to a stop, eyes glancing at the floor sternly.

“About what you said I should think about in the forest...”

Wolfran turned his head, noticing the thoughtful look Free had caused him to turn fully to face Free.

“I guess... I didn’t want to after the war. At least, not because I wanted to. I wanted to date so I could belong. To tell myself that someone needed me alive. That there was more to me than fighting. I thought maybe I could use a person as some tangible value.” Free paused “I know that’s wrong now... for not only the other person involved but that I’m more than just a tool for war. Though if you asked me now, I think I’d want to date.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve learned there’s more to living. I have friends. I have memories. All those things I want to continue to live so it has meaning. So it can be remembered. For myself and for others. So... one day. I want to know about you. So I can have those memories. So they can be remembered by both of us. Like how we share our war memories. How we both know Jet.” Free felt his cheeks colour “How we’re both are now... I’ll remember it.”

Wolfran gave Free a smile, feeling respect for the younger man in front of him.

“You’ll have a long wait.”

“Well I plan on living a long life. So I accept your challenge.”

“Challenge?”

Free laughed “With you? Yeah. You never make anything easy when it involves you.”

“You seem like your enjoying yourself though?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t enjoy your company.”

Wolfran thought of replying that he felt the same but realized he wasn’t at the stage of just being able to bluntly admit his emotions too easy. Taking Free’s advise about not pushing himself, Wolfran decided to do what came to him naturally in that moment. Which was to be as painful and indirect as possible. Though this time with a little more hope of the final outcome.

“Well, let’s see how long your endurance lasts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line was based on the parting words Wolfran had to Free in episode 2 but with a much better tone, as well as hints of what was said in episode 22. Since Free had finally caught up to Wolfran, something he didn’t know was possible. Also Wolfran is a lot more competitive now that he’s an adult.
> 
> Well, I’ve completed ch. 4 but ch. 5 is turning out to be a lot longer than I expected. Ch.3 isn’t very long for what I had planned, it’s half the size. Hopefully Ch. 5 will make up for this in the long run, it’s already 1.5 of my intended size and I’m not even done. Hopefully I’ll post ch. 3 quicker to compensate but...
> 
> If I don’t post for awhile, it may be because my computer’s main hard-drive has been dying. I back up on a different one so I won’t lose much if anything but it could take me about a week to get a new drive and fully install and move everything back on. Just a warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two talk about their conflicts. Trying to find ways to keep moving forward in a parallel path to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place almost two months from the last.  
> Expect normally a few weeks to pass between each visit since Free can’t really get time off from Dorothea.  
> There’s some relationship progress in this chapter as well as very light touches on the trauma Wolfran went through after the war.

It was weird to actually enjoy time off.

Free wasn’t used to it. Since when did he find so much to live for? Free noticed he had been really happy this whole last year. With renewed purpose and proper dynamics. Free found himself wishing for more time off, not just to visit Wolfran but to spend it with his squad. To learn more about Robert and Lily. Nein was still hard to get to know but Marlya and Klara were helping with that. To joke, bond, and even play with the people he knew. He’d learned so many more quirks about them over time. Wolfran was just starting to catch up to them. To the point they had gotten to just being comfortable sitting next to each other until one thought of something to discuss.

“Tell me more about your squad.” Wolfran prodded, taking initiative.

Free welcomed the fact Wolfran wanted to know more about him too “Are you familiar with their names?”

Wolfran nodded “Yeah, the Eins Order got me to research your squad due to Marlya.”

Free couldn’t help the angry twitch “...”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Not anymore. Still pissed at such a cult existing.” Free sighed and rubbed his neck “Though as Marlya would probably put it. At least I got to see you again because of it... Did you know that she wanted to save you too?”

“I remember. It sounded very absurd at the time. Though I don’t think what she thought would happen would. Even if I didn’t have a fairy, I wouldn’t have stopped. Being defeated isn’t what brought me to my senses.”

“Hmm... I could see that.”

Wolfran paused before re-pointing out his earlier prod “Your squad?”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Wolfran gave no signs to reassure him and instead waited calmly.

“Well, there’s Marlya. She’s new but the one who is actively trying to change our world and Dorothea. She’s amazing and strong. She doesn’t back down from her points. Then there’s Klara, she’s serious and motivated. Serge is weird but kind, he’s laid-back and observant. Robert is awkward and driven. Lily is quiet, loyal, and fierce. Nein is...” Free laughed “-really tough and never takes a break.”

“You sound fond of her.” Wolfran pointed out.

“I am. She helped me out...”

“Oh?” Wolfran prodded an inquiry.

“She was the one who picked me up after the war.”

“This was because you couldn’t go home, right?”

“Yeah...”

Wolfran paused to think and cut Free off as he tried to change topics since he had an idea of how to boost Free’s mood “Does that mean Branhut is a second home to you?”

Free had to think of it for a moment, pausing to give his flustered brain a second “Yeah.” He glanced away awkwardly “Dorothea, Branhut... I think they’re both good places to live.”

Wolfran definitely caught the slight hitch on ‘live’ but let it slide, it wasn’t fair to push Free but he gave a look that said that he knew. Free couldn’t help but smile at the fact it was getting harder and harder to hide his emotions from Wolfran. Though Free couldn’t say he hated it. It was nice to be paid attention to, to have that attention returned. He had spent so long just thinking about Wolfran, Free wondered if Wolfran was starting to do the same... Free wondered if it had already occurred. In the times they fought... in the war... how much did Wolfran look out for him without him realizing?

“Well, Zesskia still has a long way to go before it’s going to be truly peaceful again. Marlya has a lot of ideas.”

“It is calm though.” Wolfran pointed out, trying to keep Free out of his workaholic mindset while here.

“True. Could still use some work though.” Which was easier said than done normally but Wolfran didn’t care.

“We should go swimming.” Wolfran proposed.

Free had to double take at the sudden invitation. “W-what?”

Wolfran gave an amused smile at Free’s flustered state “You like water... is there a problem?”

“No.” Free awkwardly stated “Swimming... although... I didn’t bring anything to swim in.”

“Next time?” Wolfran inquired.

Free nodded. “Yeah. Next time sounds good.” Free loved making future plans.

It was really relieving.

* * *

The cool water soaking his bare skin was pleasant.

Free gave a second to appreciate the sensation of standing in an inch of water. Free wasn’t certain he had ever really just swam for fun. He had picked up the skill for survival. Ledrad was know to be heavily rainy and sometimes minor flooding occurred. Today was surprisingly sunny. Free could feel the heat on his skin. Warm but not humid. The water felt nice and Free gave his toes a curl into the mud there just to feel.

Wolfran hadn’t approached yet, taking a moment to stare at Free’s scarred back. Wolfran hadn’t realized how much fighting Free had gone through over the years. How many of those were to protect his comrades? How many of those was for survival? How many to hold onto his sense of morality? It was a little shocking but Wolfran ignored it after giving himself enough time to analyze. After all, the reason he asked Free to swim was to distract him from work, not draw attention to it. So Wolfran took the initiative and moved beside Free.

“I’m going to head in deeper... you should join me.”

Wolfran smiled at him before making a purposeful walk forward. Free was a little stuck by Wolfran’s directness. However, along with that Free found himself examining Wolfran’s frame again. Wolfran expected it this time so didn’t turn around and instead kept with his pace to head into deeper water. Free had to shake his thoughts away, his habit of staring at his crushes was distracting. He’d been caught too many times already, most of the time Wolfran didn’t seem to mind. Occasionally he was entirely unreceptive. It seemed to be trauma related so Free wasn’t certain that trait was ever fully going to go away.

Although his past traumas did mostly cause this, it wasn’t always the case, Wolfran just hadn’t corrected it. Sometimes thinking of his wife made him want to find someone. Made him crave a different but similar connection again. Wolfran just wasn’t settled on what he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted to move forward while still holding onto those precious to him. It was just difficult to connect while remembering but he was learning how. Opening up to Free was helping. Helping and understanding Free was also a step forward. Slowly just like sinking into water.

Wolfran jolted forward so he could be submerged for a moment before surfacing to look back and wait. Swimming with as little movement as he could to enjoy the near stillness of the water. Free got the invitation and moved forward. Moving the water in a gentle ripple as he settled deeper to let the waves hit his stomach. Free paused before mimicking Wolfran and diving into the water, letting it rush around him for the movement. Surfacing and swimming over to be close to Wolfran.

“I thought you weren’t into sports.” Free teased in an attempt to ease his own anxiousness.

“When I was nine. I never said anything about now.”

“Oh. So you like sports now?” Free asked genuinely curious.

Wolfran smirked “I didn’t say that either.”

Free gave a sigh “Can’t you give me a straight answer?”

“No.” Wolfran gave with a playful shrug due to that being what Free requested just not what he wanted.

Free gave an annoyed look and Wolfran was already swimming away before Free could splash him _‘Stupid observant scoundrel.’_

Free supposed he shouldn’t complain at Wolfran becoming more playful with him but oh could he be a real pain. Wolfran didn’t pull punches, well... Free supposed he didn’t either. Free drifted onto his back to stare up at the sky, deciding for his poor emotions it be best he didn’t focus that much on a shirtless Wolfran. Free gave a quiet hum before working himself into wanting to swim laps. So Free began to work out, flexing his muscles as he began to make his own circular path. Wolfran swam more to the centre to observe Free push his athleticism.

Wolfran couldn’t help but appreciate the difference in their approach to the water. Wolfran liked to hover and float, let the waves drift him. Sometimes even slowly sink under until he felt the burn his lungs for air. Free on the other hand liked to splash and move. Part the water and use it to get exercise and exhaust his energy. Pushing against it only for it to constantly flow back into his way. Wolfran revered the difference.

‘ _I suppose sometimes struggling does yield you ideal results.’_

The two didn’t really say much to each other through out the activity but that was fine. Sometimes just being by each other was enough. Free knew he was going to like remember ing this.  Over an hour passed with little words but  just  enough interaction. Then t he two ended up at the shore around a similar time, both taking a seat in the waves.  There wasn’t sand to sit in so the two had settled for feeling the  ripples around them.  Free idly played with the water  and just enjoying the moment.  Quietly contemplating to himself what the next step in today would be, even if it was nothing.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Free was surprised that it was Wolfran who broke the silence, especially with that question “Yeah. This was a lot of fun. We should do more activities like this.”

Wolfran idly scanned the other shore line, contemplating the offer “ Swimming or ‘fun’ activities?”

“Both honestly.” _‘Anymore time I get to spend with you, I want.’_

“Hmm... if I feel like it.”

F ree grinned to himself “Okay. I’ll do my best to motivate you then.”

Wolfran gave a sigh that was almost a laugh “ Where was your uncanny ability to cling when the war ended?”

“Badly rejected by my best friend that I respected too much to push.”

W olfran was caught off guard by that response and looked strangely at Free.

“It’s what happened. Besides, knowing now that not clinging to you gets you in trouble, I’ve learned.”

“You’re not my babysitter.” Wolfran warned.

Free laughed at the concept “ Of course not. Never once thought of you in that way.” Free was being honest “I told you the first time I came here that  I didn’t come here to keep you from going down a bad path.”

Wolfran nodded, now recalling the accusation he had made.

“I don’t think you need monitoring. What I meant was that I didn’t plan to leave you alone because we both care for each other. I should have tried harder. I don’t plan on giving up again.”

W olfran thought about it in quiet contemplation  _‘Even after all this time... our feelings won’t vanish. So stubborn...’_

Wolfran wasn’t certain these emotions were good. No, he knew he definitely had negative emotions that wouldn’t go away. Though that wasn’t the only thing there anymore. There was memories of smiles. There was memories of long talks between soldiers. Wolfran wondered why Free was so insistent that he had never stopped caring. Where did Free get that kind of conviction? Wolfran couldn’t figure it out so he put it aside for now. Wolfran stood up, staring at Free from the corner of his eye.

“We should head back.”

* * *

Free found himself not certain what to do.

It was strange, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being alone in Wolfran’s house. Though, maybe it was because this time Free knew he wasn’t actually alone. This was the first time Free was up before Wolfran. It wasn’t like Free slept in late or anything, it was just Wolfran seemed to require little sleep and therefore was often up in a decent time in the morning. Free was a bit more inclined to being up at night, maybe that was why everyone else tended to get sleepier before he did? Wolfran seemed to have no problems matching him but still ended up being the first one awake.

Free was surprised when Wolfran’s dad told him that Wolfran wasn’t up yet and there was no work today. So Free had waited and then found after the second hour had gone by that he was more restless. He wasn’t certain if he should wait or busy himself. He decided to busy himself and began helping Wolfran’s dad around the house. Organizing things and more until his dad told him to take a break. So Free had sat down to awkwardly fiddle with things.

Free was in the middle of fidgeting with the wooden statue of a coyote for the fifth time when he heard movement from upstairs. Which was strange because normally Wolfran was dead silent. Free put the carving down and waiting patiently while listening. It wasn’t much longer before Wolfran descended the stairs. Wolfran looked groggy, like he hadn’t slept properly. Wolfran let out a deep sigh as he sat down, hair dishevelled from changing clothes. Wolfran reached up to brush it with the comb he had brought with him before realizing he was still tired and gave up.

Free couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity “Can I brush your hair?”

That woke up Wolfran slightly more “...” he examined Free’s expression.

Free glanced to the side “If you want...”

“Fine.” the brush was placed in Free’s hand.

Free stood up gracefully before moving to get behind Wolfran, pausing to stare at Wolfran’s hair. The blonde strands falling in a way that suggested more thickness. Which meant less knots, Free was grateful for that. He wasn’t exactly a hair expert at all, having kept his hair the same throughout most of his life. Free carefully reached forward to comb the top, pressing lightly near the scalp to make certain as he brushed he didn’t pull the strands too hard. It wasn’t too long of these mechanical movements before Free found himself opening his mouth.

“What kept you awake?”

“...” There was a heavy silence, Free uncertain if it was Wolfran’s desire for silence or he said too much again. Probably the latter.

“Sorry.”

“No... it’s fine. Just idle thoughts...”

“Want to share?” Free prompted again.

Wolfran gave another deep sigh “It wasn’t just the war this time...”

Free felt his body tense but kept silent. He knew what those dreams were likely about, having his own troubles on certain days.

“Maybe you were right. It may have been kinder to kill me.”

Free grimaced at his own words, he had said them honestly but also out of frustration “I think not running away is even more important.”

“...”

“I’ve been thinking... about our interactions afterwards a lot...”

“Oh...”

“Why did you ask me what I’d have left?”

“I wanted to destroy you.”

“Really?” Free pondered, he supposed there was some accuracy there but... “Wasn’t it really that you didn’t want me to be the same? Or that you wanted me to understand your feelings?”

“...”

“I’m glad you said it. It made me realize that I was continuing to live on nothing other than momentum. I found a reason because of what you said. Marlya told me life was worth living, no matter what reason you find.”

“So you’re telling me I’m a good person then?” Sarcasm was dripped in that question.

“I’m saying you still care and that’s why this is so hard. As long as there’s a future, you’ll find someway to keep caring for those still here.”

“So caring for you would solve everything?”

Free frowned “No, of course not. It’s also for those that you care about that aren’t here too.”

“...”

“I’ll say this as many times as I need to. As long as we’re alive, our feelings won’t vanish. As long as you have hope, things won’t end. You should find a way to forgive yourself.”

“Then what?” Wolfran asked bitterly.

“Then you live in peace. Can’t you find a solution because you care about me? Isn’t that enough to motivate you to keep living?”

Wolfran let out a laugh at Free’s ability to stubbornly live “You never stop struggling do you?”

“Not until everything’s settled.”

Wolfran being reminded that he liked to resolve things and what he had meant by that. If he was going to keep living then he was going to need resolve that. Forgiveness... Free’s ability to strive... They sat in silence for a bit. Free finishing up the last few strokes of the brush to get Wolfran’s hair in order. With one last long stroke, Free was done.

Free barely heard what Wolfran said as he stood up “I like that side of you...”

Wolfran was leaving, nodding at Free for brushing his hair before vanishing into another room. Free was stunned, uncertain if Wolfran had really just said that. Free glanced at the brush in his hand and idly began to pull strands stuck in the bristles out. Did Wolfran really just admit he liked an aspect of Free? Did that mean that advice back at the castle was alerting Free to his own flimsy ideals? Wolfran had indirectly helped him, in a harsh way. Not that Free needed soft treatment, he just wanted to be helpful to someone.

Free covered his mouth with his hand, cheeks flushing “I like the fact you’re still as indirectly direct as always...”

Free hoped these similarities and differences would be for the better for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really short so sorry for that!  
> Chapter 5 is about 2/3s done but I’m contemplating if I want to split it into two chapters with how large it is shaping up to be. Considering that the 2/3 is already about the size of ch 1 and 2 combined. So if you see the chapters change to 10, it would mean I’ve committed to it. It would mean I could expand a really fluffy scene in there so I’m leaning towards doing so. It would also give me more time to write the other chapters. We’ll see though.  
> Well, have a happy month!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot to do with Free’s side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revisits some implications in the first chapter and a lot of head canons on Free’s questionable attraction to Marlya and why I think it occurred.

Free made a quick entrance into Branhut.

He’d been so busy with work and a recent conversation with Marlya had triggered his want to interact with his long-time friend. Both Marlya and himself had been talking about their own pasts. Marlya about Suna, her hunter dad, and Jingle, Free opening up to her about Jet. Jet made Free lonely, he missed his mentor dearly. Free made his way quickly over to Wolfran’s place and knocked on the door. He was let in so he could get to the back. Hoping Wolfran had some free time. Which tended to be the case when it was after hours of normal work. Wolfran’s eyes met his with a casual greeting.

“Hello again.”

“Hey! It’s been awhile. I just finished up some things with Marlya.”

“Busy?”

“Yeah.” Free gave a tired sigh, settling into a chair to let the tension ease from his shoulders “Helping the fairies move on and allowing people to live normal lives without them. It’s a lot of running around and meeting and working alongside fairy administrators. Damien at least tries to make it easy.”

Wolfran gave a nod “She did have a unique ability. I guess her Suna heritage has some strange powers.”

Free gave a quiet frown “Did the Eins Order ever mention why only some people are fairy possessed?”

“No, I assume it’s simply genetics or exposure while growing up. I never bothered to read the tomes.”

“I see.”

“...”

“Enough about work though. How has your days been?”

“Miss Eldred had a successful pregnancy. Baby boy.”

“Oh! That’s good. What about you though?”

Wolfran supposed he couldn’t escape Free’s prying words “Not anything... nothing different.”

“Really?”

“Just thoughts...”

“Your family?”

Wolfran flinched at the concept and Free gave an apologetic look for his lack of tack “... Yes...”

“Hmm... did you want to tell me about them?”

“No.”

“Okay.” Free let it go for now but he’d monitor over the next few days. “I’ve got the next two weeks off. I was thinking of spending it here.”

“Again?”

“I’ve had other days off.” Free assured “I just wanted to be here this time.”

“Really?”

Free nodded, not willing to admit that he liked spending most of his time off here. After all, he spent most of his after work hours with Marlya anyways. Having the time to travel and spend it here was something Free liked taking the chance to do. Besides, they were making progress. Although Wolfran still hadn’t talked about his wife and daughter. He had talked about his childhood a bit. Though his memories weren’t really good from before the war. Mostly they talked about the present.

“What brought you the free time? You don’t normally have this long of a break.”

“Marlya also wants to get her own place. I’ve been helping her scout but she’s trying to figure out if she wants a roommate or not. So she’s busy with that. I figured while she works that out, we’d take some time off. I mean, I helped her pick a place and all but I think she should figure it out for herself. The independence should do her good.”

Wolfran changed topics “My dad brought some churros if you’d like them.”

“Oh I like those.” Seeing Wolfran’s surprise (which was understandable, Free was uncultured when it came to food) at the fact he knew what that was, Free explained “Serge brought some over to share with everyone. Marlya loves those things.”

“You mention Marlya a lot.” Wolfran pointed out.

“Well, she is my partner.” Free deflected.

“That means you like her then...” Wolfran had a slight undertone of dejection.

“My feelings for Marlya are different.” Free hadn’t meant to be comparing the two feelings but...

“Different?”

“I like how she changed my life. She’s an important friend. I may have had feelings for her but it turned more into camaraderie at a certain point. Maybe the attraction was only physical? I desired a dynamic with her but I like where it’s at. At a certain point, I didn’t like the idea of anything else being in it.”

There was something that struck Wolfran as odd “Isn’t she a little young?”

“No, she’s like 25... I think.”

“...”

“I know you haven’t met her but what do you think about her?”

“She looks to be about the age my daughter would’ve been.”

Free was really starting to regret this conversation.

“Well, it’s not like my feelings lasted long anyways, if they were even anything more than an accidental flicker to begin with.” Free went into complete deflection, which is what he did when he was flustered and defensive “I wasn’t going to be pursuing, the thought never crossed my mind despite what everyone kept trying to believe. I’m not going to get into a serious relationship with someone that much younger than me- why does everyone think that? Seriously Sweetie, Jingle, I swear this is just some way to fluster me.”

Wolfran was a little surprised but answered honestly “You’re attachment to her is... unique. I thought it was more romantic but I suppose it’s actually more idolization. That strong sense of camaraderie is rare to find. You did also say that you wanted to date due to wanting a reason to live, it may have manifested bizarrely. Maybe a platonic relationship is actually what you were desiring?”

Free was surprised to actually have someone put his feelings into words “Yeah. I think you’re right. I wanted to keep her close and I guess the only way I could think to do that was to fool around with the idea of us getting together. Just... I didn’t actually want to. I’d much rather date someone a lot more mentally established. Not that Marlya’s that immature but you can get what I’m talking about. She’s still so young and figuring things out. Latching onto ideas so strongly that you have to listen to her.” Free laughed fondly at that trait “Yeah, what I want from her isn’t to date her. I... would rather date someone whose complex and requires a lot more effort to reach out to. Without the need for constant emotional reassurance.”

“...”

“You’re probably not interested in me anymore are you?”

“I don’t think now’s the time to talk about it.”

Free gave a slightly defeated look, causing Wolfran to relent slightly.

“What I mean is... I want to talk about... us... but not now.”

“Oh!”

“It’s just weird if we continue and talking about old... feelings or whatever messed up version of feelings we had is just not a good start.”

Free gave a nod “Okay. I see your point. Another day then?”

“Yes.” Wolfran gave a nod to add even more confirmation.

“...What do you want to do today then?”

Wolfran thought for a moment “I think I just want to sit in and talk.”

“Sounds good. Did you finish that book already? What was it called?”

“Artificial Signs.”

“Was it any good? It’s a fantasy book right?”

“Mystery actually. It was a decent read but I managed to figure out the direction about a quarter in.”

“Though it’s still counted as decent? Even with figuring it out that early?”

“It’s decent because it gave too many clues although I appreciate having clues rather than throwing in some plot twist that you had no signs or way to guess. I guess I prefer hindsight...”

Free rolled his eyes at a book with that concept “I should buy you a book.”

Wolfran blinked strangely at Free “You don’t normally announce that.”

“I don’t know enough about what you have read to be able to pick one out. When you feel like heading out in the next two weeks, let me know. I’ll buy you one.”

Wolfran wasn’t certain what to make of getting a gift from Free. Free was being really patient and nice. Waiting like he said he would. Wolfran was still caught off guard by how much Free could just keep going. Free was always good at making extra effort to include Wolfran, to consider his feelings carefully. Wolfran wondered what Free wanted. _‘_ _Memories.’_ that seemed to be the common factor.

Wolfran gave a tense pause which caused Free to look at him distinctly “What?”

“You should introduce me to your friends.”

Free was stunned into silence. Wolfran never really liked people. He always kept his distance so... why?

Wolfran could tell what the look was for “I’m not changing the fact I don’t like socializing. It isn’t to change something so fundamentally apart of myself. It’s more... if we’re seeing each other so much, you’ll want to share it with them. So meeting them once should be okay.”

“I could just tell them about you.”

“Once is fine. Besides, I’m sure there’s some place back at where you live that you’d want to take me to?”

‘ _That almost sounds like an invitation to a date.’_ Free couldn’t help the idle thought but refocused “Yeah... there are some places I’d like to take you. There’s a pub, I don’t really drink anymore though, but we go there a lot. There’s some old veterans that are nice.”

“How many friends do you have?”

“I...” Free hadn’t really thought of it in that concept “We’re not that close. Just some friendly people.”

“...”

“You could just not go?”

“That wasn’t-” Wolfran gave a sigh “I don’t do well with socializing and crowds of friendly people are...”

Free nodded, hearing Wolfran’s point “I can definitely help you with that. I’ve been known to chase away curious eyes away with a stare. So I wouldn’t even draw attention by helping you out.”

“I’m going to end them if they pester me.” Along with the ambiguous phrasing, Wolfran had that borderline murderous intent look.

“Or you could chase them away by your bite. Either way, it _should_ be fine. Though it’s your choice in the end.”

“I’m committed. I’ll let you know on one of your trips over when I’ll come back with you.”

Free lit up at the comment.

“But I’m driving.”

“...What?”

Wolfran didn’t leave any room for argument.

* * *

“You seem a little distracted.” Wolfran pointed out.

“Am I?” Free asked, his tone still disconnected.

“...” Wolfran stared him down, not relenting from his point.

Free sighed “I did come here a little selfishly. I told Marlya about Jet...”

“That would explain it.” Wolfran commented “I thought you were using Marlya as a distraction to not think about why you were so tired.”

Free was surprised Wolfran had picked that up “I’m surprised you didn’t call me out at the time.”

Wolfran thought about it for a moment “I figured you’d admit it when you were ready. I may not always act it but I’ll listen to your struggles. Especially of _that_ kind... I understand.”

Free nodded seldomly.

Wolfran sighed “To be strangely truthful. It was more I wasn’t quite in the right mindset to help. My mind was... upset, at the time. So I let it slide. Now that I’m past that, let’s talk.”

Free found the discussion oddly liberating and he sat down, knowing he wouldn’t have the energy to sustain standing with where this was going “Do you think about your time in the war a lot? Or do you only think about... what you found out after...?”

“Both.”

Free was a little surprised “Oh...”

“I did what I needed to. I... thought I’d be okay with it but coming to terms with murdering so many... it did take a toll on me.”

“We both really did some foolish things during the war... but at times where we’re confused. That’s when we have to move forward.”

“...” Wolfran stared intently “Was that something Jet said?”

“Yeah. Marlya too to a certain extent.”

“No wonder you like her so much.”

Free wasn’t certain what that meant.

“What brought Jet up with Marlya?”

“I did. I didn’t want to forget him. He was an important friend to me. With the deaths of everyone... I didn’t want his to be forgotten. After all, it really was his death that made me really regret fighting...”

“Loss has that kind of effect.” Wolfran explained “All you want is to go back to a time where it wasn’t a thing. I suppose we both just took different paths. You fighting against it, while I was just trying to forget it.”

“I wouldn’t call myself noble. It was all I knew how to do. Jet really did set my mentalities well for not straying down a more destructive path. Although I did fall into habit like you pointed out. Just living for structure isn’t a way to live.”

“Well, those blinders are gone now.”

“Yeah...”

“Jet got into some pretty intense fights. With both Beevee and Ewan. Do you remember those?” Wolfran re-prompted.

Free nodded “Yeah. Jet was so quick on his feet. He could scale terrain like it was nothing. Both of us thankfully were more nimble so we could keep up.” Free laughed sombrely “The rest of the army always had to go around to try to back us up. To the point all three of us were almost always taking lead.”

“We cut off many ambushes though due to Jet’s quick thinking and actions. Being the flash in more ways than one.”

Though talking about it, brought up some more fun memories among the pain.

Free started. “I can still remember how serious you two were. I also remember my failed jokes that you could never seem to get and the stares you’d give me. At least Jet would give me a pity laugh.”

“They were awful.” Wolfran stated bluntly “Wasn’t as bad as your fights with the uniform, you kept unbuttoning it. To the point it’d snag at awkward times. Your undershirt also kept getting muddy but you kept saying it was fine since you were growing and needed to replace it anyways.”

“Yeah, I remember when a year into the war, you grew like three inches.”

“Don’t remind me.” Wolfran complained “You’re also one to talk since you reached your full height at an age earlier than me without once complaining about your growing pains. Not that it didn’t effect you, you just stubbornly ignored it.”

“They weren’t that bad.”

“I suppose that means you don’t remember Jet carrying you around?”

Free blinked, surprised at the faded memory coming back full force “I forgot that was why he did that.”

“He had this big grin on his face too.” Wolfran mentioned “You probably couldn’t see it but it seemed to make him happy to be able to look after you.”

“I was aware to a certain extent... Jet was good at expressing himself. I admired him for it.”

“Jet could be so grounded and carefree... how he pulled that off is a mystery I guess we’ll both never know...”

“...”

“Jet could also be quite a show off. Always happy to flourish his skills in front of others. I think he liked impressing you.”

“Hah. It really hurts to miss him.”

Wolfran glanced at Free before mauling his words carefully “Free.” Wolfran wasn’t like Free or Jet, he wasn’t good at motivating people to move forward “It’s okay if you just need to remember.”

“...”

“Sometimes... taking the time to think about them- _him_ \- can help you move forward but only if you take a moment. There’s no point of running forward all the time if you’re just going to trip on nothing. I know I’ve said it before but you need ground work.”

“...”

“I know it’s not exactly how you function but... consider giving yourself a break.”

“Hah... you’re right. I’ve spent way too much time just doing what I only knew how to do. Okay.” Free said determined “Learning a new skill won’t hurt.”

“I’ll be here.” Wolfran reminded “I’ll remember with you.”

“That would... be nice.” Free could feel some tears wanting to form. “All of you are so important to me. I want to keep experiencing things with those still around. Marlya. Serge. Klara. You.”

“Hmm...”

“Jet gave me the means to move forward. Marlya, a way to live...” Free gave an awkward glance to Wolfran “I wouldn’t mind finding a way to be happy with you.”

Wolfran considered the words “Happy...”

“Yeah, I may want to live but I’d like it to have a lot more happy moments.”

“You realize I have no idea how to be happy.”

“That’s fine. I figured we could figure it out together. This world can be cruel but as long as we both rest. I think we can both find a way forward.”

“You sound committed.”

“I am. Besides. I could learn something from you. I know it hurts to remember all the time. I’d like to share that. To remember sometimes. To learn how to do it healthily.”

“You have a lot of faith in me.”

“Of course I do. It’s why I was so surprised when you... when I thought you were in the mafia.”

“My opinion must have dropped when you found out what I was actually doing.”

“No. I found myself respecting you more.”

“...?”

“To keep hurting like that. It was a cruel way to live. It hurts to live with those regrets. I’m a coward and I have no idea how to carry something like that. If you could, I admired it. Even if it was entirely destructive so there was no way I could let you continue trying to take that particular path.”

“...”

“What?”

“I can’t understand your optimism at times.”

“Ha.” Free laughed at himself “Well, I’m just starting to live so I got a lot to look forward to.”

“I don’t think you’re a coward.”

“Huh...?”

“You’re courageous. You're also resolute and stick to something so much you don’t care about the consequences to yourself.”

“I- uhh-.”

“Being uncertain doesn’t make you a coward. If you weren’t so realistic I wouldn’t have let you stay here so much. Having reasonable ideas, doing your best to keep moving. Those aren’t ways of thinking that has to do with being gutless.”

Free stared in awe. He sometimes had no idea how to handle how much Wolfran could stare at people. Unwavering no matter if he was certain or if he was doing something of questionable morality. Wolfran kept his eyes forward, still staring at Free.

“You know I’m not someone who likes to leave things half finished but I also change my mind a lot.” Wolfran concluded “I’m not loyal but I can interpret and analyze. Feel free to benefit from that if you’re still feeling uncertain.”

“You really think I’m brave?”

“Anyone who can do something in a hopeless scenario other then kneel over is what I’d count as brave.”

“...”

“Free. You kept me alive so my knowledge would be passed on right?”

“I thought I told you it was because I wasn’t someone who could end that kind of suffering. It was more to pass my own knowledge on... of recognition I was a survivor and you could be too... If you chose that path.”

“Well. I’m going to state this anyways. The way you live is progress. It may be slow and sometimes seem insignificant, but it’s made yourself and others happy. I’ll also tell you this. It’s all right for you to be who you are.” Wolfran had found comfort in those words for himself, he hoped Free could do the same.

“...” Free let those words sink in “I’m glad.”

Free wasn’t always the most confident in his choices. He found himself often second guessing himself when away from everyone. Though he had started to learn to lean on others. Free realizing that was probably what Wolfran was offering and Free was honestly glad to take it. Wolfran had been pretty accepting of the help Free was giving him. To see it have the effect that Wolfran wanted to begin to share their burdens together was... nice. It made him feel happy and welcome. Free’s confidence was boosting.

With it though, was his strong attraction and affinity to Wolfran.

* * *

Wolfran was astonished to find himself in a bookstore with someone else.

It was the first time Wolfran realized just how much he had been seen with Free over the past months. Just the two of them, wandering around town until the townsfolk stopped noticing Free as much. A lot still did but not enough to feel the need to pry with their eyes at a stranger. Wolfran wasn’t certain why he helped Free. Well, he definitely had feelings for the misfit that Free seemed to be. Free really shouldn’t be that eager to just belong and have direction, it was no wonder he was picked up into Dorothea.

Wolfran realized that maybe how both of them did after the war might have been because of who they were guided by... Nein or Marco. Well, Wolfran still didn’t want to be a slave to the government so he was glad to be where he was now. Though it was surprising Free wasn’t trying to drag him to join, but he supposed Free had already imposed that so much during their fights he wasn’t too likely to try now. Free had matured so much in such a short time. Wanting peace, wanting to understand, wanting to live... all those things. Wolfran had to suppress the fond but mostly amused smile trying to reach his face. He didn’t feel like having Free poke into his thoughts at the moment, especially since they were about him.

“This one looks good?”

“I’ve already read it.”

Free flipped the book to look at both sides, seemingly surprised before putting it back. Eyes scanning the titles before pulling another one Wolfran was familiar with.

“Not that one. I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Hmm...”

Free put that back but didn’t show any signs of discouragement, he was going to find a book for Wolfran. Even if he had to travel to do so. For now, he scanned things, trying anything from the most inconspicuous books to the most bold. Trying to find something that maybe Wolfran hadn’t picked up to try. Wolfran was beginning to realize that he had been spending the last year mostly reading new stories. The stores here were mostly local so not many books came in and if they did, they tended to sell out easily. Free grabbed a pristine book, skim reading the back before holding it out for Wolfran to check out.

“This looks new but it could just be unused due to an overused plot.”

Wolfran examined over the suggestion. At least it was new this time. He hadn’t seen it before and carefully examined the features and titles. The summary looked a little awkward and the more he got through the less interested he was. Though he always double checked, so he read the first paragraph to find that it was also no luck to stir his intrest. In his final attempt, not worried to spoil a plot line anymore, he flipped to a random page to read another section. To find that it was as he thought, the plot wasn’t particularly compelling to himself. Wolfran closed the book and looked at Free.

“That’d be fine.”

Free frowned “Fine?”

“It’s a gift, I’ll take it.”

Free grabbed the book but instead of taking to the shop keeper, he put it back.

“...?” Wolfran gave a small questioning noise.

“It’s no good as a gift if you can’t even get some enjoyment.”

“...”

“I highly doubt you’re the kind who thinks intention is worth more than what it is.”

Wolfran gave a dismissive movement but not a disagreeing one because Free wasn’t wrong. Wolfran just didn’t really care if he got a good gift or not. Free seemed to care though so Wolfran followed him as he scanned the shelves.

“There has to be something here that you haven’t read.”

Free began to scan the shelves, asking questions about Wolfran’s interests. Mystery aside, Wolfran did like fantasy, suspense, and science fiction. Horror and detective genres weren’t bad. Surprisingly Free found that Wolfran was partial to books with animals. He was found of wild life and found animals to be a comforting point in fiction and even in real life. Free made a mental note that Wolfran would probably benefit from getting a pet. Wolfran didn’t seem to read fables or fairy tales, nor did he show interest in humour or romance. Free made certain not to let himself linger on the last two genres since those tended to be more his own interest.

With the conversation the way that it was and Free often taking a lot of time before proposing a book, Wolfran found his attention beginning to drift. Answering these questions didn’t require anything but auto-pilot. Instead Wolfran found himself analyzing Free. This turned out to be much more engaging, though not due to Free’s lack of trying to make finding a present interesting. Free was a strange man, soft and hard in various places. Direct but not open, although he seemed to be very honest with Wolfran. He supposed that was due to their shared trauma of the war. It was hard to find that, even among other veterans since it was unique to each person. Weather they participated in the war or not, war definitely rippled out.

‘ _But for those that come to terms with it...’_

Not to forget but to come to an understanding. Wolfran mauled those words Free said to him so much in that moment, even now. To be upset, to be unable to escape his despair, to live, to not give up. Free had so much strength and Wolfran was starting to gather where that was coming from. Wolfran started to understand he was strong for living too. It may have been kinder to die but Wolfran wanted to say it was okay for himself to live. He was learning to be happy, to appreciate those around him.

‘ _I still care... it’s okay to keep moving forward. How is it your words still ring in my ears after all this time?’_

Wolfran watched Free for a bit and pondered to himself again about why Free kept going. For peace? Not only that, to try to prevent more of that unacceptable loss. Wolfran was beginning to understand Free’s attachment to him. Though found it strange that Free would think that not having contact with him would be a loss for Free. Wolfran still thought Free could be a little foolish at times but in a good kind of way. It wasn’t a way Wolfran could fully live, not in the same way at least. Wolfran’s future was much more about becoming hopeful for something to live for. Wolfran wondered what type of future Free wanted...

Wolfran did something he didn’t think he’d do. Wolfran began to observe Free’s appearance, noticing the bulk, curves, muscles and various other features. Noticing his hair in a way that was different to Wolfran’s normal way of just natural observation. The strands looked almost pretty. Wolfran couldn’t say he had found anyone to be pretty since his wife. Though wanting to punish himself probably had a lot to do with it. Free was definitely a sight and Wolfran continued to idly indulge in keen stares at him.

Wolfran wondered how he was supposed to feel about checking Free out. It’s not like Free hadn’t done so several times already, to the point Wolfran wasn’t certain what there was to look at still. Though appreciating a physical appearance was a step. There was still other steps needed. Free was willing to take an emotional step but Wolfran wasn’t certain he was. There was still this distance he felt he had to overcome. Would he be able to shoulder his old and new feelings?

Though Free felt like a good way to do so. It’s not like he ever had any problems shoving his foot into his own mouth. Sometimes it even felt like Free was shoving his foot more into Wolfran’s mouth when it came to those old feelings. A thought that still caused Wolfran quite a bit of grief and wished for just silence and nothingness. Free’s voice now though... fit into places that Wolfran didn’t quite know how to feel about. He could still be a pain at times and he could walk into things accidentally. Though, the more receptive Wolfran came to Free talking to him, the more Free gave space and didn’t push. He seemed to understand Wolfran’s personal limits well. He just probably didn’t realize that they had changed with his loved ones death. An area that Wolfran realized he’d have to help Free understand so that he didn’t hit that nerve so directly.

“You’ve really read all of these?”

“Just each one you keep noticing and suggesting.”

Free frowned and thought for a moment. Feeling slight tugs of impatience before calming himself down to scan the titles more distinctly. What wouldn’t normally catch Wolfran for title? Not much, Free thought. Wolfran wasn’t much of a person to judge a book by it’s title or cover. Free realized he was approaching this wrong and went up to the cashier. If Wolfran could get a lot from environment, Free knew an area Wolfran probably didn’t try. Talking to the book clerk to see if he could dig up something interesting.

“Excuse me?” Free asked.

The cashier looked at him “Something I can do for you?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if I could get some recommendations?”

“Of what kind?”

“I was looking for a mystery novel but it seems like everything I’ve looked at is something my friend already has. Do you have any maybe rarer books not on the shelf that you could offer? Or maybe something that is more analytical that isn’t under the mystery tab?”

The cashier thought for a moment “I think there may be something. Hang on.”

He went into the back. Free drummed idle fingers on the counter while waiting though he did turn to look at Wolfran with a hopeful look. Wolfran gave no response and more made to be despondent in hopes of being ignored when the cashier came back. It took a few minutes before the he came back and apologized for the wait. He had a thicker book tucked under his arm and he held it out for Free to examine it.

“Here you go. It was a book that was traded a few years ago. Not many copies of it. This one was on reserve but the person who wanted it died in the war. I wouldn’t mind selling it to you.”

Free looked hopeful “One moment, just let me double check to make certain it’s new.”

Free reached out to secure the book in his hand before shifting a few steps from the counter. This was so Wolfran could approach without appearing like he was someone to talk to. Wolfran looked curiously at the title. It didn’t look familiar. He flipped to the back to read the summary, so he could get a feel for the style. Feeling intrigued but double checking, he went to skim read the first paragraph. Wolfran feeling satisfied handed the book back to Free with a nod in approval. Free showed a prideful and relived expression before turning back to the cashier.

“Yes, this is good. How much?”

Wolfran was surprised at Free’s determination to find a gift. Honestly, Wolfran would have just settled for any book he hadn’t read. Free didn’t have to go to this degree to find a more interesting one. There he was, still stupidly stubborn but still managing to come out with a victory. Free finished paying and carefully tucked the book into his jacket to protect it from the rain. He would hand it to Wolfran when they got back, not wanting it to be obvious it was for Wolfran’s sake why the book was bought. Not to mention he wouldn’t let Wolfran carry back a gift. But he felt like Wolfran would probably give him a sour and disappointed look for that thought so that reason was staying in his head.

Free lifted his hand to help protect his eyes from the water spraying in as the two left “That was successful.” Free proclaimed proud.

“You didn’t have to go to so much effort.”

“Of course I did. It’s the first gift I’ve given you.”

“...” Wolfran almost paused in his steps. He hadn’t considered that.

“Now, when we get back, do you want to read or hang out?”

“I’d rather do something other than read when we get back.”

“Okay, but you’ll have to tell me the story and if you enjoyed it. I don’t mind trading for a better first gift if it’s bad.”

“No, that’s alright. It looks like a satisfying read.”

“You never state things in extremes do you?”

“...” Wolfran frowned “I did when I was...” Wolfran didn’t want to say cult out loud so left those words unsaid to hang in the air.

Free gave a frown “Huh... no wonder it felt so strange you were there.”

Wolfran was expecting more criticism but was relieved to not be confronted over it at the moment. It was a good day, why ruin it with bad memories? Wolfran found himself almost pausing again. A good day? Since when had Free paying attention to him given him a sense of belonging? Wolfran pondered this for the rest of the way back. Free was really starting to have an infectious contented aura to him whenever he was here. Wolfran hadn’t felt such a pleasantness in a long time. Wanting to be by someone for companionship and comfort... it was almost familiar but also very different.

Maybe... he was feeling a little happy with Free always trying to stay by his side.

* * *

The rest of their days together were spent in odd peaceful moments.

Wolfran had noticed that everything just felt... right. They still jabbed at each other as friends do but neither hit each other’s nerves. Things felt almost serene and it was strange. This time period of calmness without anticipation was so foreign. Wolfran hadn’t even felt it during the first year he was free from the Eins Cult. Though, all things tend to come to an end and it was around this time as Free tried to convince himself he could stay longer. Convincing himself it wasn’t that dark before his sense of duty made him stop their conversation to leave.

“Well seems this is the end of my couple week break.” Free sighed “Time really does pass quite fast at times.”

“For some.”

“Oh? Everything okay?”

Wolfran nodded “It’s been getting better.”

Free smiled. Having to fight with his want to stay again but willed himself to stand up to make his way to the front entrance way. Shuffling on his coat and shoes quietly as Wolfran watched him. Free double checked his pockets to make certain he wouldn’t forget anything. He hadn’t yet but he was starting to get a little too comfortable here that he was cautious towards forgetting. Free opened the door and threw a glance over his shoulder.

“Well, I’ll see you around. Take care.” Free called out.

“Yeah.” Wolfran stated under his breath to himself, psyching himself up.

“...?” Free couldn’t hear what ever Wolfran had said so he leaned back more to catch the next words.

“I’ll see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone’s aware: Maryla’s canonical age is 19 in the anime and Free’s age is 33, Wolfran's being 35. In this fic, it’s a year after so Free is around 34 turning 35 due to the months that have occurred in this fic already. Marlya is 20 turning 21 and Wolfran is 36 turning 37.
> 
> I wanted to add a section where Free and Wolfran talked about Jet. I realized I missed that in my planning so I quickly added it to this chapter. Plus it gives a chance for Wolfran to comfort Free over Jet, how I started this chapter felt like a good way to transition to this.
> 
> To mention some notes:  
> \+ Eldred was just a random surname, no actual character.  
> \+ Artificial Signs is a made up book, not a real one. I do not know book lore well enough to be able to name a real one.  
> \+ Wolfran wants to drive so he can easily have his own way back. Which is why there was no room for argument.
> 
> I almost forgot to post this. I lost track of time, so I hope there isn’t too many errors in my writing. As you can tell, I added an extra chapter. Which was a good thing because one of the sections is still looking to be about 7-9K long. With the first section being 6K words. That would’ve been too long for a chapter. I hope I can finish that ch soon so I can write the chapter of them getting together so at least if I can no longer write that I at least have a decent conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfran and Free talk about moving forward and start to flirt with each other. Wolfran also starts to show his confident initiative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally longer but I split it it half, the next chapter would be what the original end to this chapter would have been.

Wolfran’s words were playing in Free’s head.

‘ _I’ll see you again.’_

Free felt like there had been more context there. What had Wolfran meant with such a direct way of saying goodbye? At first Free thought that meant Wolfran was going to show up at Dorothea on his own. This turned out to be false. Free wasn’t certain and the rain in the area was just making him ponder the implications more. Free hurried to get to Wolfran’s place, he wanted to be decently dry so he didn’t track water inside. Was this another one of Wolfran’s invitations?

‘ _If that’s the case... an invitation to what?’_

Free gave a deep sigh. Asking was out of the question so Free had to rely on hoping it’d become more apparent in their next encounter. Free knocked on the door to Wolfran’s shared place with his dad. Wolfran’s dad greeted him happily again with a hug, making Free feel welcome and at ease. Free was so happy for the acceptance he got whenever he was here. Free partook in some idle chat, enjoying the time to talk to Wolfran’s parental figure before he was shuffled away. Wolfran’s dad motioning for him to go hang out with Wolfran. Free entered deeper into the house to find Wolfran sitting and waiting.

“Hey.” Free felt an excited smile start to creep onto his face.

“Hello. How long are you staying?”

“Just three days this time. Not much. I have an extra day off this weekend so I thought I’d spend it here.”

“How busy was the last holiday? Dorothea works through those right?”

“Very busy. We normally have to monitor movements. Since everyone starts crowding the streets and then markets start selling their products. Some even try to sell fake fairy primordials hoping we won’t notice among the buzz. It’s also easier to trick others into buying due the excitement from the holiday. It’s awfully busy and honestly the second most painful thing to do while in Dorothea. The only thing worse is those political meetings. I’d much rather be doing field work.” Free was rubbing his shoulder due to the exhaustion of even thinking about it.

“I suppose that means I can’t invite you here for the next one?”

“I- wh-” Free was caught off guard “No. You can. I’m sure Nein would allow me one holiday off. Though I think Serge is going to get jealous. I mean, Klara’s always eager to help on holidays so it should be fine. You... want me here next vacation? That’s about a month from now, right?”

“Yes to both.”

“Yeah.” Free nodded, excitement causing his face to start to flush “I’ll be here then. I mean- obviously if I can get the time off. I’ve never tried. If not, I’m sure one of these holidays I can manage. It doesn’t have to be the next one right?”

“It does not.”

“Yeah, ...yeah. I’ll be here.”

Wolfran nodded and gave a happy amused smile at Free. Which caused Free’s emotions to flutter as he swallowed them back down. He had wanted Wolfran to smile at him more and it was definitely becoming true. Free just wasn’t certain how much longer he wanted to wait before acting on those feelings. Well, he could still wait. He did want to hear about Wolfran’s wife and kid, Free thought he should maybe hear about them before asking if Wolfran wanted to date him. The nerves of what Wolfran’s response was was also a good deterrent. There was no way if it was a no that Wolfran wouldn’t be cuttingly cold about it.

“Free.”

“Huh?” Free looked up to be still met by that beautiful smile.

“What do you want to do today?” There was that invitation undertone again.

Which caused Free to scratch his cheek nervously “I wanted to hang out with you. Inside the house is good.”

“I thought you’d want to see me soaked to the bone again. I haven’t cut my hair yet so my strands should look good in the rain.”

Free had to swallow his saliva. “Th-that would be good too.”

“It’s not going to stop raining for awhile so let’s start with your original suggestion. How are your comrades doing?”

“Marlya’s still as sprightly as ever. She chased after an illegal fairy hoarder on her own. I was in the middle of suppressing one already and she just took charge. Restrained him all by herself without any injuries. Serge is still doing well, he’s pretty relaxed about everything. Klara and Robert have been helping us find and track people who are causing harm to the fairies. They’ve cut our workload in half. Nein is still the same.”

“Sounds eventful.” Wolfran replied with some levels of skepticism and sarcasm.

Free appreciated Wolfran’s interest in his life but he was also wondering something “How have you been?”

“Things have been slightly stressful but nothing concerning. Works been a little busy. Fitcher’s been helping with getting wood and dragging it back. Other than that, I haven’t found time to sit down and read which is a little disappointing. With the holiday, demands got a little intense. I’ve only finished a fraction of what I normally would.”

Free was surprised to be met with more openness “...” Normally Wolfran would deflect with something else in Branhut.

“Hmm?”

“No- I...” Free wasn’t certain how to respond to Wolfran’s prying.

“I did finish that book.” Wolfran gave him an out.

“Did you like it?”

Wolfran nodded with a smile “I’ll definitely be holding onto that interesting tale. You should read it.”

“Well, it will give me something to do when you’re at work, so why not?”

Wolfran gave a nod “I appreciate the effort you went to. It was a pleasing gift.”

Free brightened at the compliment “I’m glad you liked it. We could always get you more.”

Wolfran actually laughed at Free “I forgot how eager you could be to please someone for attention.” Wolfran teased.

“It’s not for attention.” Free almost pouted but caught himself “I just like obliging people I’m fond of. Plus you’re not someone who gets that often so you won’t get spoiled unlike others.”

“Oh? Like who?”

“Just some work mates. I don’t feel like I can take it easy around them.”

“Shame. It’s a cute side of you.”

Free’s shoulders jerked in surprise “You... think so?” Free wanted to be complimented but was also scared of the upcoming rejection.

“Hmm. Very. There’s also more charming sides, do you not show those to them?”

“I’m not trying to look charming at work.” Free began to rub his cheek awkwardly.

“Ah, I see. Don’t you hang out with them afterwards. At that pub?”

“I do. Though normally it involves Serge trying to celebrate at the table. Lily getting really drunk. Elenora trying to rein in my manners.”

“Rein in your manners? Oh, so you are being adorable?”

Free wasn’t certain how much longer he could take Wolfran spouting words of endearment at him. Free was starting to second guess if those words were genuine. He wasn’t used to such confidence being throw at him. He wasn’t really someone worthy of so much compliments but he couldn’t say it didn’t make him happy. It just always felt a bit much. Like the place where those compliments went was only supposed to fit a small amount. The overflow was uncomfortable. Wolfran seemed to think it was necessary for boasting Free’s opinion of himself.

“Wh-what about that walk?” Free desperately switched topics.

Wolfran glanced out the window “Yeah. We could do that.” Wolfran purposely stroked his hair back before standing up. “You have an extra set of clothes right?”

“Yeah.” Free nodded, standing as well “I figured the weather was going to be rainy so...”

“Good.” Wolfran went to the next room over to inform his dad he was heading out.

So Free headed to the front door, already feeling himself start to cool down from earlier topics. So by the time Wolfran returned, he didn’t catch the more purposeful walk. Wolfran didn’t mind and instead slipped past Free as an excuse to get close without touching. Free just moved to give him space out of habit. Free was almost confused before Wolfran was grabbing his coat from beside Free and then opening the door. Free left first but the two settled into an equal pace side by side. Free could feel the pleasantness of the rain start to really dampen his clothes.

It was welcome feeling to just get lost in, to the point for quite a while the two just walked. Enjoying the sound of the rain and each other’s company. After several minutes though, Wolfran gave a look that implied he wanted to do more than just feel and enjoy. The two ventured down familiar roads for both of them. Heading quickly off to go find somewhere secluded so they could talk. This time around the two found comfort in an out of the way alleyway. Wolfran taking a glance around before removing a hand from his pocket to brush his hair out of his face slightly. Not enough that it really made a difference to the point that Free knew he was definitely doing it on purpose.

“Is the rain still an enjoyable weather condition for you?”

Free decided to test the water “It’s better with company.” he decided to flirt back.

Free held his breath, wondering how it would go. Which he regretted because Wolfran smirked at him and that took away the rest of his already dwindled oxygen. Free struggled to say anything for a bit because _whoa_ Wolfran was being so responsive. Free found himself starting to hope that things between them could be take on a romantic coating. Free had to bite down his own excitement, he needed to be patient. He scratched awkwardly at his cheek, and he could see Wolfran following the motion with keen and curious eyes. Being watched made him slightly apprehensive. Free had to remind himself it was just Wolfran, he’d been around him for so long. It’s not like Wolfran didn’t pay attention to his motions before so why was he so nervous this time?

Wolfran still kept staring “I like how much it rains here.”

“Yeah...” Free found himself instinctively watching rain drops fall from Wolfran’s damp hair. “I do too.”

Wolfran continued to prompt Free, determined to get him to be fully distracted and relaxed “The first time we were out in the rain, I think you told me about how you wanted to date.”

Free thought about it “Oh. You’re right I did.”

“Do you imagine dating a lot?”

“I can’t say I have an active imagination. I’m a bit more practically minded.”

“Ah.” Wolfran realized something “That explains why you still check me out despite there being nothing new.”

“Th-there’s new things to catch in your appearance.” Free hesitated “You’re hair’s longer today...” Free repeated Wolfran’s comment from earlier.

“Hmm... I suppose that’s true.” Wolfran tugged at a strand.

Free swallowed audibly but he wanted to flirt with him more... “You’ve always looked good with longer hair.”

“You don’t mind when I cut it though, right?”

“I don’t mind. You look good both ways. I just... the length of your hair right now is pretty.”

“Free.” Wolfran’s tone was borderline affectionate.

‘ _I have to be imagining that.’_ Free convinced himself.

“You’re charming side is showing.” Wolfran playfully pointed out.

Free felt a deep blush form “I’m not.”

“I disagree.”

Free hated how Wolfran could state that while staring straight at him “...”

“You _are_ attractive.” Wolfran confirmed. “I’m sure if you pursued dating, you’d be successful at it.”

“Maybe... but I’d want to be looked at for more than my physical appearance.”

“You underestimate your own intelligence then. I can’t see a scenario where you’d pursue someone who thought that way. You’re more than your looks. If you’ve learned that you’re more than just a fighter, use that same pathway to tell yourself that.”

Free couldn’t admit what he was actually thinking _‘I want to tell you that I appreciate you started liking my personality first. Though, that would be under the assumption you like me... I know for certain you’d like me for more than my looks. For who I am... you’re incredible at reading and seeing me. I... I want to date you. I really want to know that side of you too but... what if you say no? What is this conversation hinting at? What did you mean when you said you want to see me again?’_

“Free?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.”

Wolfran frowned, finding his attempt at trying to distract Free lead him to a bad place “You belong.”

“What?”

“You have a place here. You have a place with your friends... you must have realized that? Didn’t you?”

“I have.” Free remembered Marlya encouraging that “You’re right... it’s not like me to hesitate.”

“Hesitation doesn’t go away just because you don’t look at it. You’ve also always taken on unnecessary responsibility. _Which_ you _are_ better at. So I don’t understand what’s on your mind.”

“Do you enjoy hanging out with me?”

‘ _Does that have to be said?’_ Wolfran decided not to go with his first response “I kept inviting you back. What do you think that means?”

“That you might like spending time with me as much as I like spending time with you.”

“You really enjoy time with me, huh?” Wolfran hoped that Free got the subtle implications of his own feelings with that.

“Of course. You’re important to me.” Free felt flustered at his own words but felt rather confident considering everything.

“Hmm...” Wolfran purposely paused “You should see me more.”

“I don’t know how much more I could.” Free lamented.

“You missed my point.”

Free looked at Wolfran confused.

Wolfran laughed gently “I mean it as I’m accepting your presence more.” _‘I want you around.’_

“...” Free was in awe.

“You want lots of memories. I’m willing to share a lot of those with you. So just keep coming back.”

“I will.”

They spent a bit of time staring at each other. Content to an odd degree. Free felt happy. Wolfran did too. It was almost surreal that neither quite knew what to do with those contented feelings. They fell into a cozy silence. Wolfran actually found himself hoping he was helping Free to feel more happy. That’s what he wanted to learn right? Was all of this working? Wolfran pondered, thought, felt... it seemed to be going well. A dorky grin was stuck on Free’s face, caught in his own thoughts.

‘ _You seem to be getting happier... I’m not seeing things.’_ Wolfran confirmed for himself.

Wolfran felt himself internally moving forward too, he wasn’t quite ready to reach Free’s level just yet. Much too cautious to take that extended hand without proper experimentation and consideration. Free kept looking at him and Wolfran never once looked away. Wolfran was enjoying their time together. This trip out was really proving how much Wolfran really enjoyed Free’s company. The confirmation starting to settle into his brain that this was something he wanted. That this was nice. This was pleasant. This felt right...

It was strange how often that feeling started to come up when he accepted his loss. When he accepted he still cared... for his wife... for his daughter... for Free. For even himself. It was liberating and Wolfran wanted what Free was offering. A way to be happy. Wolfran just wondered if he’d hit the point where he’d feel like things were resolved if he just continued to explore things with Free. He sort of wanted to feel that. Feel like being with Free without being in a relationship would be a missed opportunity. Wolfran wanted... he wanted _something_. He wanted more than nothingness.

Wolfran took the initiative to begin to lead them around Branhut. The two wandering the near empty streets as Wolfran pointed familiar things out. Expanding with childhood stories and anecdotes of recent events. Even explaining where a few buildings no longer stood. Some seemed to sober Wolfran up but in a way that felt somewhat relieving. Free gave quiet looks of encouragement and attention. Wolfran liked it. Free liked hearing all these things he didn’t know. It was really filling in that occasional nagging voice that he didn’t know Wolfran at all. He liked hearing all those thoughts and stories, paying attention even to the things Wolfran expressed without words.

Free shared his own stories, filling space when Wolfran couldn’t find something to say. Being quiet when Wolfran needed to think if a bad memory came up. Wolfran continued to stare at him, and Free felt important and wanted. Free felt like he mattered, he felt like he was considered. The two wandering with each other all over town, just anything to spend more time where it was just the two of them. Alone to think and enjoy. Time for Free to sneak glances and hear stories. Or time for Wolfran to just look over and smirk as Free made another joke. That smirk... that undertone of a content smile that Free could begin to see... it was making Free...

Free wished this wasn’t such a short visit, he could get used to this.

* * *

The next visit almost snuck up on Free.

Not too long after the other, he found a change of plans lead to a weekend off. With how expectant Wolfran had been after the last visit, Free didn’t want to waste a day off by not going to see him. Free had to remind himself that even though he could spend every day he had off with Wolfran, didn’t mean Wolfran’s introvertedness didn’t need a recharge. Free didn’t mind, if it got to that point of Free moving closer to Wolfran’s hometown, Free was certain he could find things to do. He liked meeting his friends in equal measure and Free liked the thought of things getting to the point where he’d be around Wolfran and then go to visit his friends. A reverse of the current set up was exciting.

“You’re back soon.”

Free’s head snapped to see Wolfran on the street “Oh- I didn’t see you.” Free was surprised, he wasn’t bad at spotting Wolfran but Wolfran was also good at blending.

“...” Wolfran attempted to project his earlier point without having to repeat. Fiddling with something in his pockets to distract himself.

“Right. A surprise weekend off. Things got moved up hectically and then that caused other plans to get pushed farther away. This lead to me being here. Are you going to work?”

“I’m currently working. I was just leaving a client’s house after dropping some of their orders there. I spotted you and noticed you heading to my home so I thought I should spare you the trip since no one’s home.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Free gave an appreciative nod and found his hands on his hip. “Did you carry it on foot?”

“No.” Wolfran glanced behind his back to a side road he must of came out of “My dad’s work truck is over there. I need to go back for it. You’re welcome to ride in the back or passenger's seat if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Free followed Wolfran back down the side road. Free recognized this as a road to a grocer. Free wondered what they had ordered but knew better than to ask, he didn’t think Wolfran would share what a client ordered. The two made their way over to the slightly dusty truck. Wolfran’s hands finally leaving his pockets to unlock the door, making certain to open the other side so Free had both options. Free got into the passenger’s side, he wanted to chat with Wolfran since it was likely that conversation was going to become spotty due to Wolfran’s work.

‘ _Wait...’_ Free realized _‘This is the first time Wolfran has let me go to work with him.’_

Free was eager about the prospect, he had always wanted to watch Wolfran work but every time he brought it up he seemed to be intruding on Wolfran’s need for space. He had stopped trying after a bit. Free wondered if Wolfran remembered that he was interested? Probably, it was Wolfran after all. Wolfran even went a bit out of his way to invite him rather than letting him hang outside the house while waiting for Wolfran and his dad to return. Free appreciated it, waiting outside was awkward. The one time it occurred, Wolfran’s dad had just told him to come over to where they worked. Which was nicer but Wolfran spent all his time in the back so Free never got to see him. He did get to know Wolfran’s dad quite a bit if the work day was light.

“Doesn’t normally one of the other employees deliver?”

“Yes.” Wolfran paused and contemplated if he could divulge the next bit of information “She’s sick at home. She’s caught a rather bad illness and probably won’t recover in time to help with this holiday. She was quite upset about not working but dad sent her away not wanting to spread the illness potentially to customers. The other is moving so he won’t be available. He’s getting married and moving to where his fiance lives. There’s still some other employees though just not those that do deliveries.”

“I see.”

“...”

“Are you holding up okay?”

Wolfran could tell what Free was really asking “I don’t mind work related conversations. I can act more personable to get a job done. My dad also isn’t really well set up to carry these packages so I tend to handle it. We’ll be looking to hire someone else soon.”

“...”

Wolfran sighed “Yes, the holiday has been a little exhausting with requests flooding in. I hate how much people lack forethought.”

“I see.”

Wolfran paused “Though, I suppose it’s not so bad as long as they’re considerate.”

Free smiled slightly.

“What has you so quiet?”

“Quiet? Oh.” Free shook his head “I just... wanted to hear you talk.”

“Really? That’s all it takes?”

Free pouted in spite of himself “It was, at least pretty much.”

“Hmm...”

“Anything else eventful? You? Your dad? The rest of Branhut?”

Wolfran pondered the question “Things have been rather quiet. I don’t know if I prefer it or...”

“Maybe both?”

“Heh. Probably. How has Dorothea been? I know they don’t tend to come here.”

“That’s probably for the best. It would mean some sketchy things are going on and Branhut is such a nice place. I’d hate to see it hit by someone’s poor choices.”

“...”

“As to how Dorothea’s been. It’s still changing. Without any more dukes around, we’ve had to do a lot. Marlya’s also been putting her foot down a lot on things. She’s challenged Nein on more than one occasion. It’s pretty scary.” Free laughed at the intense memories “Well, I’m just glad she’s confident. Insanely stubborn.”

“Sounds like you two have some things in common.”

“Not even close.”

“...”

“Marlya’s fresh, personable, empathetic, kind, stubborn, and intelligent.”

Wolfran gave a nod “I see your point. You are different.”

“Yeah.”

“In just as good of a way though.”

Free found himself awkwardly scratching his nose at the compliment. He really couldn’t get enough of hearing Wolfran state those while simultaneously feeling a need to flee or at least cry. Though their conversation came to a close as Wolfran pulled into the back alley of the cooper. Stopping the truck and shutting off the engine, giving the slightly head motion for Free to get out. Which he did. Wolfran making certain to lock the doors before leading Free to the employee’s entrance around the back. The moment they slipped into the back had Wolfran’s dad already making a request. Knowing better than to leave Wolfran hanging with no instructions of their next tasks.

“Wolfran, can you smooth those barrels?”

“Yes.”

Wolfran hurried off and his dad turned to look over “Oh. Sorry Free. I had no idea you were here.”

“Oh. No, it’s no worry. Wolfran just offered to give me a ride. Is it okay if I watch you work?”

“Of course.” He smiled warmly at Free “You’re welcome here. So make yourself cozy but not so much someone thinks you work here. Don’t want you taking requests.”

“I could.”

Wolfran called out at him “You’re not getting a second job. No.”

Free laughed nervously “I guess not.”

“Free, come over here.” Wolfran offered so he could keep Free busy himself.

Wolfran was hard at work, using an adze to smooth out the edges.

“I can communicate and work, so make yourself comfortable or watch. I don’t really care.”

“What are you doing?” Free asked curiously.

“Cutting off awkward pieces of wood to make these barrels and buckets smoother. I’m glad I’m handy or this could’ve taken me a lot longer to learn. Though bending steamed wood was always harder.”

“Is this because of the holiday coming up?”

“Yeah. A lot of people want large containers to put things in or on as they set up shop. Not to mention there’s a farm near by and they’ve expanded so we’ll need to head out to make a trough. We’re just getting all the pieces. It will thankfully be tomorrow.”

“I see...”

Free got briefly distracted by watching Wolfran’s face furrow in deep concentration. He was really hard working but it was always admirable to see. Wolfran moved onto the smaller bucket, taking the time to sit and work for that. Before standing to work on another barrel, carefully and methodically at work. Fluid and smooth motions as shreds of thin pieces of wood were removed. Wolfran carefully removing and brushing the pieces aside. His heavy work gloves guaranteeing he would not end up with any nasty splinters. Free did like the look of gloves on Wolfran.

“It’s a shame you don’t drink. These barrels are going to brewers. My dad tends to pick up some alcohol while there. You’d be surprised how often he can get a good deal.”

“Well. I’m not opposed, at least, not if your offering.” Free casually and confidently put in.

Wolfran glanced up at him and gave a distinct smirk before refocusing “Oh, I’ll consider that offer taken then.”

Free had to grin at the idea, idly daydreaming with the concept for a bit as Wolfran continued to work.

“One moment.” Wolfran walked off out of habit before realizing that Free could follow “You can come but I’ll need to concentrate so I’d prefer silence.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Dad! I’m going to start making the next batch, okay?”

“Sure. Thank you!”

Free followed Wolfran to another section, instead leaning against a wall since there was no chair this time. Wolfran went to start shaping the wood pieces they had, steamed pieces. Bending the hot pieces carefully in order to make another barrel. Before he would seal them in place. Free admiring Wolfran’s work, noticing the fact Wolfran’s muscles seemed to have grown a bit. Wolfran tended to have a more agile build, less focused on strength than Free was. The agile form suited Wolfran but Free just liked however Wolfran looked. Wolfran had to move strands away from his face as he continued to work due to the steam.

Free noticed the sweat starting to gather on Wolfran’s forehead. It was probably just a reaction to the steam heated wood but Free found it attractive. Free had to remind himself not to pay too much attention. Though pulling up images of Wolfran being soaking wet from the last time he was here didn’t help. Causing Free to shift in his seat to disengage his thoughts. He wanted to talk so he’d be less in his own head but caught himself. The last thing he wanted to do was make Wolfran have to stay behind to work late just because Free couldn’t keep his mind straight.

Free looked around at the buildings structure. The building seemed to exude a sense of sturdiness. Free liked where Wolfran worked, it seemed secure and peaceful. Free felt himself relaxing and just began to follow Wolfran’s movements as he worked at a diligent pace. A few barrels later and Wolfran went to move the cooled ones to the previous section. Free decided to help, knowing Wolfran had more than enough stamina and strength for it but Free wasn’t one who could stay idle. It was entirely for his own sake. Wolfran gave him a casual look to check for something before watching his steps again. Then Wolfran set to shredding pieces off again.

“You can talk again.” Wolfran commented.

“Right.” Free sat down more comfortably “You mentioned Fitcher helps you? How is he doing?”

Wolfran paused “Alright. I think.”

Wolfran wasn’t fully certain. He had been told by Free some time ago about the fact fairies had voices. Wolfran had figured they had wills, since Fitcher was more than capable of acting on his own but hadn’t thought it could be anything but his own. He felt a little guilty but Fitcher was a fairy more inclined to fighting than most. More offensive than the fact other fairies were mostly defensive. Wolfran figured there was only a few fairies that were probably like that, maybe Eizenkopf or Norca, not all fairies were that altruistic. If they were Wolfran would think that they probably were more hive minded and that would be strange. They were as varied as people.

Wolfran spoke again “He’s quiet but determined and helpful. He does seem more at peace though when he’s chopping wood rather than people. He doesn’t like to come out much. He seems to be a more serene and isolated nature.”

Free nodded “Seems nice.”

“He has been...”

Free decided it was best to move topics, this seemed to have dragged up some sore memories “Did you find more time to read?”

“Not yet. Have you happened to find any good books?”

“We don’t read the same genres... but I could ask Klara. I think she has the same tastes.”

“Hmm. Go ahead. Just tell me the title and the summary on the back and I’ll let you know if it’s new.”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Free was excited at the idea of being able to get Wolfran another gift.

Wolfran paused in thought before making eye contact with Free, pausing in his work “What kind of gifts do you like?”

“I don’t need that.” Free dismissed.

“I seem to remember you _not_ letting me get away with that.”

“...”

“Tell me.” Wolfran prompted “It’s only fair I learn more about you.”

Free sighed “I don’t know.”

Free was expecting to be teased but... “That’s fair. We can figure something out.”

“I... you still don’t have to.”

“I get it.” Wolfran went back to focusing more on work “Though you should allow yourself to be rewarded with more than just kind words. You want to be happy right? That means being able to get things you like. It’s about time you figured out a hobby other than drinking and friends.”

“I don’t drink much anymore.”

“You used to which meant it _was_ a hobby. If I heard you right.”

“You read between the lines but... yeah.”

Wolfran glanced at Free “Hey. It’s not going to be easy.”

“I know. I’ll work harder.”

“I’m telling you to relax.” Wolfran reminded “To move forward. Sometimes stopping to breath is more helpful. If it doesn’t work for you, you don’t have to.”

“No. It’s not that. It’s... I haven’t stopped moving since I was fifteen. I might need some help.”

“And time.” Wolfran added in “I’m here. The fact you keep coming to visit is progress on that.”

Free smiled “I’m glad it is. How are you...?”

“If I’m happy?” Wolfran pondered “I would... like to be happier. So, you should still visit.”

An invitation, Free grinned “I’ll come over as much as you like. We could spend some more time alone?”

“Wolfran!” His dad called “It’s time to stop working! So finish up and meet me in front!”

“Okay!”

Wolfran looked at what he was working on, setting a more warm down pace. Slower so he could set his mentalities up to leave. Wolfran finished up and began to move those to a place to be stored so they could be delivered in the upcoming days. Free watched him work and wind down. Noticing the difference here than how Dorothea was. Dorothea had a very lax work day end. Sometimes it was easy to just say goodbye as it became dark. Other times, Free was having to tell nearly asleep people to call it a night. Free mused that Wolfran was probably one of those workers that had to be told to take a break.

Free was glad to have caught this rare chance. Honestly, it was nice to see this side of Wolfran, it’d been so long since they worked together. Seeing Wolfran’s work ethnics from an outside perspective was inspiring. If Free had gathered this right, it seemed like Wolfran was letting Free into this part of his life now. Wolfran started to relax, rolling his shoulders to check his body. Finding it not quite satisfactory, Wolfran stretched his fingers before doing the same for his arms and back. Free was utterly captivated by the movements.

“I hope you’re fine if we just stay at my place today.”

“...” It took a second too long for the words to hit him “M-more than fine.”

Wolfran cast a purposely curious look at Free but Free could tell it was on purpose by the knowing look in Wolfran’s eyes.

“Let’s head back.” Free paid him back by putting a hand on Wolfran’s back to shove him towards the truck “It’s best to get you out of those clothes.”

Wolfran was a little surprised by the contact but let it slide, those words on the other hand “I didn’t know you liked to move fast.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Free put some space between them, a little embarrassed at how caught up in flirting he was with Wolfran that he had let something suggestive slip.

Free swore he meant it innocently. He had seen Wolfran retreat upstairs too many times and often quickly not to realize that Wolfran preferred his more casual clothes. He just wanted Wolfran to feel comfortable... not... Free’s face suddenly became a dark shade of red. He glanced around, avoiding looking at Wolfran, trying to distract his thoughts. Nothing really helped and all Free found himself wondering was if Wolfran had similar thoughts until...

“Wait...” Free fumbled confused “We’re not...”

“I know. I was joking.” Wolfran commented before practically leaving Free behind.

Free followed, a little more uncertain as he caught up to Wolfran’s pacing “Then...?”

“I just wanted to rile you up for touching me.”

Free couldn’t quite tell what Wolfran was thinking or feeling. Wolfran being cryptic and Free couldn’t tell if it was Wolfran being unperceptive, conscious that fact they weren’t alone, or playful. It didn’t seem to be playful and it took most of the trip back for Free to realize what it was. It seemed Wolfran had probably pushed himself too hard. This was probably just the ebb and flow of uncertainty. So it was likely their flirting was about to take a dip. Free was fine with that, if Wolfran needed space, it’d be fine. Free did accidentally push into Wolfran’s personal space bubble a little suddenly. Free decided he needed to deescalate the circumstance.

The ride back was mostly Free talking and catching up with Wolfran’s dad. Finding out that their business was getting a lot of attention around so he was able to hire more workers. A feat he was happy with because he was getting up in age and having more workers when he could no longer do so was relieving for him. Free nodded along and commented he was glad he was far from retirement. He couldn’t image stopping. Wolfran’s dad laughed and just told him to wait until he got to his age. Free smiled at the exchange but couldn’t help but notice that Wolfran was staring out the window than at either of them.

When they got back, Free made himself comfortable while the other two went to unwind. Wolfran’s dad in the living room and Wolfran retreating upstairs to change. Free rubbed his neck, pondering a way to apologize for earlier. Maybe Wolfran hadn’t meant those invitations to be so flirty? Was this just how Wolfran made friends? Maybe Wolfran had realized that he disliked Free in a more romantic sense? Free tightened his hand instinctively as he waited. When Wolfran returned, he noticed Free’s almost anxious state of being.

“You should just state what’s on your mind.” Wolfran pointed out.

“I...” Free paused before relenting “I’m sorry for initiating contact without any warning. It was uncalled for.” Free sighed “So... sorry.”

Wolfran paused and considered Free. “It’s not something to apologize for.”

“It is.” Free reconfirmed.

“I didn’t mind...”

That confused Free.

“I didn’t know how to take you looking at me with interest and then touching me.” Wolfran relented.

“Oh.” Free commented “Then... how can I... What can I do?”

Wolfran looked conflicted before he reached forward to trace fingers over Free’s hand “Sometimes...” Wolfran hesitated “I’m only used to be being touched by her... or my daughter... but she was so young. I can’t always remember what that feels like anymore to feel those tiny fingers. Out of all the things to forget... physical contact was one of the first things to go. I can’t remember holding hands with my wife... I don’t remember what those hands that would stroke my face feels like anymore. So contact... is difficult for me. I had hoped to find something of theirs. It felt like when I couldn’t find their bodies that... I lost what that sensation was.”

Free stared at Wolfran’s tense fingers as they ghosted out sensations on his skin. Wolfran’s hands were eerily steady, probably a side effect. Free listened and felt the transfer of Wolfran’s feelings. Free let Wolfran hesitate with his hand. Wolfran pulled away to place his hand on the seat between them. Fingers trying to stimulate a sensation but failing.

“I’m just afraid that if I let someone touch me that I’ll forget what little memories of those things that I still have.”

“I think...” Free paused, unable to make eye contact with these kind of talks “I think it’ll just change. It may feel like it vanishes. It’s just changing form. It could be a memory. It could turn into contact you have with another significant other. That doesn’t change what it did to you. So even if you forget. Just use that change for something and it’ll never truly be gone.”

Wolfran looked at Free’s eyes and Free looked up, searching for what Wolfran thought.

“It’s all right...” Wolfran reassured himself.

Wolfran felt a sad happiness grip his heart.

“These feelings... won’t stop... and that’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Free nodded “As long as it’s not over, we can figure something out.”

Wolfran brushed fingers against Free’s hand but Free didn’t move. He felt like responding would defeat the purpose and with how Wolfran was beginning to relax, it seemed he wasn’t wrong. Sometimes waiting was the right call. Free remained steady as Wolfran tested himself. Allowing himself to feel this warm contact for the second time. Different but similar. Wolfran contemplated his current situation, where did he want to take things?

“It’s fine if things aren’t forgotten. It’s fine if things change them though... I can let go... I can remember...” Wolfran mulled to himself.

“...”

“It’s all right for these feelings to exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe that in my original timeline map out, this chapter [and the next my extension] hadn’t existed? I actually put it in because I felt like if I got the two into a relationship in the next chapter it would feel like an awkward flow. With the talks about Free’s awkward semi-feelings to Marlya, I didn’t want to jump from that chapter start to the two of them getting together. I’m glad I made this choice since it allowed me to put more development towards exploring Wolfran’s feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday is finally here and Free manged to get some time off. The problem is, he still has no idea what to do with time to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Note for this chapter:  
> \+ There is some heavy guilt and grief in this chapter.
> 
> \+ It contains a LOT of German food being referenced, not essential in any way more just there. German because Wolfran I believe would be German based on his name origin and therefore I went with that for food style/types. Free is not very experienced with foods so he comes across pretty clueless in reference to these new dishes. Since he seemed unfamiliar with what a kebob was in Ep. 4. There is a lot of food and flavour preference headcanons about the two here however. Hope I made it consistent because food is not something I'm really interested in (despite how this chapter begs to differ... I just wanted to add unnecessary detail to make it seem like I did research... I tried). Though I didn't look up when some of these dishes were made so they may be a little ahead of their time, oh well.
> 
> \+ I also give some OC/Official characters some names to make the story easier/more realistic.
> 
> I had to separate this part off or ch. 5 would have been larger than Ch. 1-3 combined. Well, enjoy an extended fluffy holiday scene with these two healing lovers!
> 
> Also sorry for the late chapter! At least it’s a long one to make up for I hope~.

Free wasn’t certain what to do on a holiday.

He hadn’t had one off in... well... Free wasn’t certain he _ever_ had a holiday off. Maybe when he was a child but he couldn’t recall. Though it would be different regardless, having the freedom of this holiday at this age was foreign. Dorothea often had such long work hours considering it was more of an obligation than an actual job. Working from when they got up to always leaving work only after it was dark. That wasn’t even including the many days or even weeks when a case was active. Sleep was only on the schedule due to necessity.

Free used to enjoy it. Well,  maybe  enjoy wasn’t the right word. He used to not notice because he had no idea what else to do. Being left on his own without work used to make him anxious and nervous.  He was starting to feel that again but it was different.  Much more of an excited nervous than a feeling that Free was going to fall apart if he stopped.  Though he was still anxious because it was new and it was also the most formal occasion he and Wolfran were going to attend.  Free just hoped Wolfran knew what to do with this spare time because Free had no idea.

Free found himself tightening his hold on his neck again. Relaxing as he reminded himself it wasn’t a big deal if he didn’t know what he was doing. Marlya came to mind, reminding him that simple things were sometimes the most needed. Eating, talking, laughing. He didn’t have to do much to make a huge difference. Serge reminded him he was still relied on even if he wasn’t certain. Klara reminded him that any effort could mean progress so not to get discouraged. Jet reminded him that it was okay to be afraid of the upcoming changes as long as he faced them. Free paused before he reminded himself of Wolfran.

‘ _Ground work. That’s what Wolfran said... I should consider a break. Just taking time to remember and stand still so I can move forward again.’_ Free felt himself relax _‘This is what this trip is about. Gaining ground so I can know how to relax. So I can learn to be happy...’_ Free smiled _‘Wolfran... you’re making a real good effort of helping me with that... Well, let’s see how much both of us can learn and help each other this time.’_

Free felt encouraged and finally picked up to a more natural pace  in his steps so he could reach Wolfran’s place.  Encouraged that the progress he was making was the right choice.  Though he had to calm down  his attraction to Wolfran.  The flirting and happy feelings along with the fact of Wolfran’s own progress was causing him to feel a lot of things towards that man.  A strong desire for closeness with him still ever present in his mind. Free had to remind himself that he was close, Wolfran was constantly proving that theory. Free felt very involved in Wolfran’s life,  he had become a very important friend.  Free found himself in front of Wolfran’s door.  Free almost forgot to knock on the door before hesitantly and awkwardly doing so. To his surprise, Wolfran was the one to answer the door.

“O-oh. Hey.” Free hadn’t quite mentally prepared himself yet “Is your dad okay?”

Wolfran nodded “Yes, he’s fine.”  Wolfran shifted past him, grabbing his arm “Come on.  Follow me. ”

Wolfran slyly removing Free's bag from his back to put inside before he continued his motion.  F ree’s pulse was racing, being pulled close by Wolfran for a few steps just to get him moving. Before Wolfran let go of his arm so they wouldn’t get stares from anyone and Free began to walk beside him.  The contact sending his brain into a flurry that he couldn’t remember what questions he had wanted to ask.  To the point he found himself more side glancing at Wolfran’s appearance. His hair was cut shorter  than Free had ever seen it. Not as short as  Jet’s but not as long as Marlya’s.  His clothes also seemed to be more fancy, seeming like he had dressed up.

“Was I supposed to wear something dressier?” Free asked nervously.

Wolfran looked at him, purposely up and down to a s s e s s his outfit “No.  Though it wouldn’t have hindered. I’m probably barely within what is expected. It’s not a celebration, just a holiday. I just wanted to do something different.”

“Ah. Okay.”

“Wear whatever makes you comfortable. No one here is picky.”

F ree nodded, suddenly feeling an odd relief at the lack of pressure.

“Do you know what the holiday is about?”

“I do.”

Wolfran nodded “Then contemplate it. It’s not a holiday where one needs to dress a certain way. Which means your attire is just relevant to your current company.”

“You’re right.”

“So then there’s another reason I’m dressed up.” Wolfran explained.

“You look nice.” Free admitted.

Wolfran gave him a quiet smile for the compliment “You’re charming today too.” Wolfran laughed a bit at his own words “Which is saying something because I’ve never seen you have a different hairstyle or wear much variety.”

“Do you want me to change?”

“Do you want to?” Wolfran challenged back.

“No.”

“Then why worry? You look fine and beautiful the way you are. You shouldn’t worry but I could always look more to confirm?”

Free wasn’t dreaming was he? Wolfran’s attention snapped forward and the flirtatious mood they were both in vanished in a moment. Lost to the busy sidewalks of Branhut, Free had never seen so many people out and about here. It certainly wasn’t busy, he’d been a guard to too many celebrations to say it was. It was crowded though. It took Free a bit to remind himself he wasn’t on duty. That he didn’t have to be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour. Wolfran was duly by his side as they carefully moved in the crowd, both so used to doing so.

Wolfran could tell Free was still awkward. Completely out of his depth for what to do. Wolfran was sympathetic but also found this side of Free a little cute. Who knew that someone involved in the government had no clue how to be a normal citizen. Not that Wolfran blamed him, it wasn’t like he didn’t have to fake being normal to a degree as well. The two war survivors both felt sometimes like they were so far away from reality. Wolfran moved closer to Free, their arms touching. This startled Free but also seemed to ground him.

Wolfran gave a smile up at Free at the response, which caused him to get even more embarrassed. Wolfran knew trying to talk would be near impossible in such a crowd so he lead Free by touches to his arm. Free followed dutifully as they headed deeper. Wolfran moving to the vendor area. He knew roughly what would be available since his dad’s work often involved helping setting these up. Wolfran figured maybe this time, he could spoil Free a bit. Maybe even buy him something so he had something to hold onto for memories of this celebration to return. To remember the two of them alone in a crowd.

Wolfran took Free over to one of the vendors so Free could look at the available wares. “There’s some different items often sold here. Hand made.” Speaking as clearly as he could so Free could hear.

Although Free had no troubles drowning out other’s voices to hear him “Huh? Really? Like what?”

Wolfran picked something up, a bracelet to look it over “They often sell key rings or charms. Even bracelets that are hand designed. Their daughter is a wonderful artist.”

“Ah. I see.”

Free began to glance at the donning items, watching as a pair of people also began to pick things up. Holding it to the other to look at. Free’s expression softened, it was nice to see such peaceful exchanges between people. Free picked up a rather plain bracelet but on closer inspection he noticed the carved design along it. There was also minor links of chains coming off at a distinct pattern.

“What’s this?”

“It’s an empty bracelet. They sell charms alongside it so you can customize your own. It’s more expensive because of that."

Free nodded at the information. Looking at the charms around. They weren't really of interest to him, he wondered why people bought them. Though took a glance to double check if this was something Wolfran found nice. Though he seemed to be more interesting in looking at Free that the bracelet. Free put the bracelet down but picked up a charm. Staring a little strangely at the small sheathed statue of a dagger. If it had possessed a snake around it, Free would have been reminded sadly of what Ledrad used to be. Free wondered how many ordinary citizens missed their old structure.

Free put the charm down and the two wondered to another vendor, the next one was a photo frame seller. Free had to admire it, even if he wasn't an artistic person, the vendors around Branhut had some remarkable talent. Free paid more attention to this vendor's wares. Not really because he was interested in photos but he suspected this could be a good gift for Marlya. She could use more photos of her with her friends and family. Free looked through, looking for something unique with a good amount of colour. Free spotted a floral looking pattern and picked it up to examine. Wolfran raised an eyebrow at him before deducing what Free was actually doing. Noticing that it was very unlikely for Free to be buying that for himself.

"What? Don't like flowers?" Free questioned.

"Depends who they're from." Wolfran certainly didn't mind being brought flowers "However there is a difference between flowers and floral patterns. At least for me."

Wolfran could say the design was well made but he wasn't much of one for patterns in general.

"Who are you thinking of?" Wolfran inquired, staring at the frame to let Free know the topic of inquiry was the frame and not about the flower comment.

"Oh. Ah, Marlya. I think she'd like photos. So I think she'd like something to put it in if I were to breech the idea."

Wolfran thought about it before nodding."That's a good idea. Have you settled on that one?"

Free gave a nod before engaging with the person running the shop and then trying to figure out where to put the item he just bought. Wolfran offered him to put it in a bag he had taken with himself. Free now understood why Wolfran had that on him. It was hidden on the inside of his jacket instead of outside. Probably a carry over cautious habit from his time as an almost mercenary. Free let Wolfran take the gift to place away securely by Wolfran's side.

The two moved along before Free’s curiosity towards one of the shops caught his attention. It had a bunch of small vials sitting on it and Free instinctively stopped to get a better look. They were of various colours and Free picked one up to read the label. Lemon. Free looked at the one beside which read Sweet Orange. There was also water being sold. Free almost mistook this for a drink vendor. Before seeing a label say Fresh Cut Wood.

“There sell various fragrance oils.” Wolfran offered up.

Free nodded before following Wolfran’s example of picking one up to unscrew the lid to smell. Free stuck to the more fruity flavours at first. Finding the scent pleasant and familiar before wondering what some of the more unique ones smelled like. Some possessing some strange names like Tropical Dream or Sour Butter. Free found he didn’t like the more unique sounding scents and quickly put those down. Before picking up some of the wood based ones. Free turned the bottle around and had to wonder if Wolfran liked the smell of wood with his job centred around it.

“Do you like this kind of smell?”

Wolfran read the bottle in his hand before smiling “I do but I’m not much of a person for perfume.”

“Ah.”

Free but the bottle down but watched as Wolfran picked up another one to test before Wolfran spoke again.

“Smell this.”

Free caught a whiff of cucumber but with a hint of the bite of mint. Free enjoyed it for a moment, he was sort of surprised that Wolfran seemed to be able to find scents he’d like better than he could. Then again new experiences wasn’t something Free had ever considered exploring before. Free gave a pause to realize what he had been doing. Just casually taking in the scents of the various oils. For the first time Free took notice of the scents around. A powerful smell of cooking food and floral scents drifting in the air. It was actually pleasant.

Free felt himself relax and the anxious tension start to vanish. To which Wolfran moved more into his personal space as he picked up another fragrant. Wolfran offered up something else to smell which Free identified as sort of sandy and something mineralic. An idle thought that Redhood would probably appreciate the scent caused Free to buy it. Fairies were feared by the population so he couldn’t outright summon him. A treat for later he supposed, maybe when he got back he would get Marlya to be there so she could tell him what Redhood’s actual feelings were.

Wolfran had purchased the mint cucumber as well before those were also safely tucked into his bag. The two separated from the vendor with much less space then they first entered. Free was acutely aware of how little space Wolfran was giving him. Instead of thinking about it too much though, Free just enjoyed it. Wolfran didn’t seem to radiate heat but Free could feel the passage of air as Wolfran moved. Free liked the sensation.

“We should get something to snack on.” Wolfran suggested, he wasn’t quite hungry yet.

The two wandered as Wolfran tried to piece together what place he wanted to bring Free to. Free was content to follow, Wolfran tended to have interesting food recommendations and Free began to smile as he realized this was probably going to be something new again. Free liked trying new things with Wolfran. It really stood out. Free hoped there would be many more new times in the future. The two wondered in deeper and Free took a moment to just appreciate the strong smells of cooked goods. Though an idle thought of wanting to bury his head into Wolfran’s hair and smell it started to distract him.

“Wolfran!” Someone called out.

Free didn’t recognize the voice. A girl made her way over to the two of them, holding a basket with something small rounded and powdered. Free had never seen the type of food before. It was held together in a fancily weaved basket. The food was on a plain napkin of some sort, mostly to probably keep the powder from spreading. The girl came right over with a fading tired grin.

"I thought I had saw you." She commented.

"Do you have time off today? I thought you'd be busy working."

"Yep. I wanted to spend this holiday for me this time."

Wolfran nodded, seemingly amused.

"So, who's the new one I keep seeing you with?"

“Free." Wolfran motioned as he talked as to who he was referring to "Lilli.”

“Ah. Hello.” Free spoke awkwardly, not certain what to do.

"Nice to meet you Free."

“Is that Pfeffernüsse?” Wolfran inquired.

Free now had a name to go with the strange looking treat.

“I saved some for you.” She smiled cheerily. “It’s the least I could do with that emergency visit.”

Wolfran nodded in appreciation.

“Emergency visit?” Free questioned, feeling lost.

Wolfran looked at him before explaining calmly “An old cask took some damage in a storm that came through here. In order to save it’s content, it had to be transported to a new cask. Though with no one to lift it, I was called over to do so. Transferred the contents with no spillage so that way there was no wasted ale.”

“It was greatly helpful. My dad was sick so we weren’t certain what to do. When I came in to buy another cask, it was picked up about my struggles when I asked for a delivery as soon as possible.” Then something caught her attention “Where is your dad? Is he well?”

“He’s fine.” Wolfran reassured “I believe he may show up later to celebrate but work has made him tired. There was a lot of requests again and there wasn’t much of a break between this and the last holiday.” Wolfran paused before continuing “Besides. I had a long distance friend coming over so I wanted to spend time with him.”

Free was surprised to be mentioned or even be openly admitted to a stranger that they were friends. Free felt apprehensive for some reason.

“Ah I see. I wish your dad was here.” Lilli sighed “Looks like I’ll have to drop some of these off at your place later then.” She shifted the basket she was holding to emphasize the treats.

“Is that the same basket I made for you?” Wolfran questioned.

“You noticed.” Lilli giggled “Yeah, it’s been holding up really well. I find I like it over the other baskets. Yours and your dad’s wood work are really the best around. Stuff from the next city over isn’t as good.”

“I thought coopers didn’t make baskets?” Free questioned.

“They don’t.” Wolfran reaffirmed “I just practised with it to get into wood working. Starting with more easily bent wood allowed me to transition into steam bending easier. For some reason Lilli likes my odd designs better.”

“Oh come on now. You’re a natural at this.” She had an undertone of playfulness.

Free felt awkward again.

“Who are those treats for?” Wolfran inquired.

“For you.” Lilli held out the basket for Wolfran to take. “Your friend can have these too.”

“Thank you.”

Wolfran took the offered food in the large handkerchief that came with it. Wolfran promising to return the item at a later point. The girl smiled happily at the exchange before she separated off to go back into the crowd. Free watched her go. He was a little surprised with how well the two were getting along that she didn’t try and stay to enjoy the holiday with the two. Though, what Free had missed was that Wolfran had purposely tried to influence her to leave when mentioning that he had decided to not attend with his dad in order to get time with Free.

“You two get along well?” Free found himself asking.

He’d never heard of her. When did Wolfran make friends? Or was this just the normal friendliness of Branhut? Since everyone knew each other here. It would logically make sense if everyone knew each other to be on friendly terms. Although Wolfran wasn’t much of a friendly person. So who exactly was that? An old tie? Probably not a family member to Wolfran or his wife because Wolfran would've offered that information upon introduction. Free realized he would just have to get his answer straight from the man himself.

“Hm... really?”

Free nodded “Are you two close?”

“We've had a few interactions that's all. She seems to have taken an interest in talking to me. I'm just used to making good impressions to strangers.”

Wolfran’s facade broke down a bit, proving that he tended to act more friendly to strangers.

“You don’t have to force yourself.” Free gently reminded.

“I don’t mind if it’s for the people here. It just comes naturally to try to appeal in my conversations. I don’t think I can help it when I’m at home.”

Free nodded, finding it made sense. _‘Home...’_

That word still held a lot of bitterness. A strong sense of home always felt fragile. From his parents place where he wasn't welcome. To his devoted feelings towards Ledrad, which he lost. He tried dedicating himself towards Zesskia but found even that had flaws. He found more strength in believing in peace. So where was home to him? He mostly found home in his comrades in Dorothea. Also Branhut was a second home. Wolfran's words from earlier came to mind and it made Free feel glad but also troubled. Wolfran purposely shifted to pull Free from his wistful thoughts. Reminding Free they were still in the middle of a crowd. Wolfran adjusted the cloth to look at the cookies inside, thoughtful about something.

“This might have some minor spice to it.” Wolfran disclosed “There’s a sweeter variety but I find I enjoy it when things are sweet and spicy. Can you handle spicy foods?”

“I think so. I’ve never shown a problem but I haven’t been too exposed to many spicy foods.” Though Free contemplated over some of the meats he’d gotten into around here “Although I do think I like the taste of more heat.”

“Here.” Wolfran held up the cookie in-between fingers.

Offering for Free to take it with his mouth. Free felt his cheeks heat up, once again wondering if Wolfran was purposefully being flirty. Free did a check of the crowd, wondering if he was going to get odd looks if he took it. Before realizing he’d made Wolfran hold his hand up for several seconds and decided making him wait any more wasn’t a wise idea. Free leaned forward and snatched the treat carefully with his teeth, careful to avoid accidentally tasting or scraping Wolfran’s fingers.

‘ _Ah. It’s actually tasty.’_ Free thought to himself.

Wolfran waited for Free to finish swallowing. Watching to see if  Free enjoyed it .  Free seemed to be on the more hesitant side to actively try something new  but never shy to try if it was in front of him. Though sometimes with an adorably sour face .  Though that didn’t mean  Free’s palette was picky.  Wolfran just decided exposing Free to new things was a way that Free could experience living in a different way.  Free seemed to muster over the taste for a bit before determining he definitely liked it. So Wolfran’s attention was brought  back to the treats still in his hand . As  well as  the leftover powder on his fingers, pondering.

“You missed the powder.” Wolfran mused.

Free nearly choked on his own spit. Wolfran's expression was unreadable that Free spent several moments just staring. Wolfran simply minded the powder internally before determining to wipe it on the cloth. Free was just glad to not be incited more than that. Though Free was more surprised by how audacious Wolfran could be. They were in the middle of a crowd! Was it because they weren't actually together? Wolfran picked up a cookie. Although Free could say that someone so fearless to be that openly affectionate did turn him on. Free wondered what it would be to kiss in the middle of the street. The thought more exciting because it would be with another man,  but  the idea of it being Wolfran made it actually appealing to do.

Wolfran tried it before smiling with a hit of a smirk “She used nutmeg this time.”

“Hm?”

“The last holiday she had baked these with cinnamon. Which I didn’t care for. Though I think my favourite is probably going to be the anise. I think this is a mixed batch knowing her.”

Wolfran tried another before smirking that he was right on both accounts.

“Yeah. The anise spice is definitely my choice. It can still be a little spicy but less so.”

Free nodded before Wolfran eyed the batch and pulled out one “Here. This should taste different than the nutmeg one.”  


Free took it from Wolfran's hand this time before putting it into his mouth. There was no nutty taste this time. It was sweeter but not as hot as the other one. Free didn't mind the taste of it, being somewhat similar to the nutmeg. He figured Lilli must be good at picking flavours that complemented each other. Free finished eating before giving his opinion on the cookie to Wolfran.

“I like it but I think I like the nutmeg one a little better.”

“Works out for both of us then.” Wolfran mused.

The two went and found a seat elsewhere, away from the bustling crowds at the centre. Free spotting an empty bench and walking ahead to claim it for them. Wolfran took more time due to carefully cradling the treats. The two sat with some distance between them so Wolfran could set the treats down in-between. Free went to grab another one but before he got it close to his mouth, Wolfran spoke up.

“That one's anise.” Wolfran specified.

“They look the same, how can you tell?”

“The anise was cooked for less time, likely her second attempt after practising timing on the nutmeg.”

“Ah.”

“Although it's mostly the smell. Anise has a strong scent. So does nutmeg but you can learn the difference. Since I correctly guessed which was which earlier and the fact there was two meant I had a decent idea which was which.”

The two divvied up the snack, each taking a small portion of the other's preferred and Wolfran helping to section Free's apart so he could pick and choose at his own leisure. The two didn't speak much during, some idle forgotten comments before Wolfran took lead again as they walked. Leading Free to a section of Branhut, intending to show him something. Free was stunned by what he saw. Branhut was by no means Sinquenje but...

There was a moderately sized structure built. Free had to guess was a water fountain based on all the pathways that were carrying water. Carefully placed around some stone statues of various animals. There was a lot of children around, playing in the makeshift split waterfall. The water shining lovely in the luckily sunny day. Though Free though it would look just as pretty in cloudy weather, maybe it was even designed for. Free took a step forward to get a better view at the spiral and intersecting pathways. Almost like a hovering maze for the water.

“What do you think?” Wolfran inquired, hand reaching out to part a stream near himself.

“I'm not normally one to enjoy sceneries but this is impressive.”

“My dad and I helped set up the water carrying paths.”

Free turned his attention to Wolfran “Really?”

Wolfran smirked at him before shifting his elbow in a direction “See that. The water spirals there. That was my idea.”

“Ah.” Free nodded, interest showing on his face “What else did you design?”

“I helped with the waterfall. Also where to put the small drops in the waterways.”

“You definitely did more than just that.”

Wolfran smiled at the comment “You’re right. The section for the kids was mostly my dads though. He’s always been better at children’s toys. I’ve always had to buy them.”

Free was surprised at that comment but nodded his head interested.

“It’s supported to keep running even while it rains. Though in terms of just fancy designs, I was the one who added the divots. It’s to allow water to pool over the edges at interesting places.”

“It’s pretty.”

“I thought you might like it...” Wolfran commented quietly.

“I do.”

“Feel open to run your hands through the water. I'd say you could play around but it might get you unwanted attention. Though if you just act as an older brother figure to the kids, you'd blend in well as an excuse to play.”

Free laughed at Wolfran's attempt at making him comfortable to fool around in the water “No, I'd rather just watch. I've never done that before.”

Wolfran was a little shocked but smiled at Free before moving to lead him around the structure. To show off the parts he was proud of. Hoping Free might pick up on hints that parts of this was designed with Free's love of water in mind. It rained a lot in Branhut so using the water as a source of entertainment just felt like a brilliant thing to do. It wasn't either Wolfran or his dad's idea but it was one they were commissioned to do.

Wolfran continued to point out the small little details of the structure. Describe how the wood was carved in a way to make the water swirl in mystifying ways. Wolfran even taking it a step to trace out on Free's hand what was done since the rushing water often obstructing what was actually done. Free felt himself blush, thinking that Wolfran was only doing so because he wanted to explain. He still felt lucky that Wolfran would go to these lengths to help him understand and imagine what was happening.

Free wondered the outskirts of the display, making certain to not venture too far in to where the children were playing. Free felt oddly at peace just being casual and strolling the dampened streets. Taking time to idly put his fingers to rim the structures so he could feel the passing water. It was a very light current and it moved cleanly around his finger unless he moved to one of the joints. There the water could get a little more uneven in it's flow and would splash a bit more before returning to it's uninterrupted flow. Free was idly calm as he moved, Wolfran staying outside observing both Free and the other people around. Wolfran gave a slightly mournful look to the children in the centre. Wondering what his daughter would've done if she had gotten old enough to do so...

“Wolfran?” Free called out, slightly concerned.

Wolfran snapped to attention “What's the matter?”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” Wolfran refocused himself “My dad made that section.”

“Which one?” Free let that slide.

“The one the children are playing around. There's a low rimmed bucket, well... more like a pan there so they can splash water at each other. It comes from the outer sections which collect the run off water from the centre.”

“I see... was this made with the kids in mind?”

“Yes. The man who wanted it had two twins reaching an age recently where he wanted to give them something fun to do during the holiday. I'm sure it was to keep them busy and less likely to lose them in the crowd if they're here.”

Free nodded thoughtfully before returning to run his hand over a statue “Did he make these?”

“Good guess.” Wolfran commended “His workplace made these and we designed a water structure around the artwork.”

“Hmm.” Free nodded as he idly stuck a few fingers into the wooden waterways again.

The two stayed for several more hours before Wolfran gave an indication that they should have a proper lunch. Taking Free over to a grilling section of the town. Free was met with some strong smells, it was a little intense. Wolfran walked like it was the most normal thing in the world. Free wondered if it was or if Wolfran was as bad at recognizing scents as he was. The smell wasn't unpleasant, to a certain degree it made him hungry. Though that was probably only because he was. The two moved over to where the food was being prepared to be sold. Wolfran looked at the meals and wondered what Free would pick. Seeing the uncertainty in Free's eyes caused Wolfran to speak up.

“If you need an idea, I can always recommend?”

“Yeah. Food isn't really my strong suit. I normally just go with whatever seems popular.”

“Hmm.” Wolfran pondered the thought and realized that Free was never one to really order something in particular, even as a teenager.

So Wolfran recommended both of them each getting a jacket potato of their own. With different fillings. Free with sour cream and bacon, Wolfran ordering his with sauerkraut. Though Wolfran had noticed Free seemed to be partial to meats so scanned the grills for something that might suit Free's palette. Wolfran wondered over to the section with kabobs. Which Free recognized the style from the one time he ate in Timoon with Marlya when she visited Damien for the first time. Though the addition of bell peppers made Free slightly curl his nose. 

Which normally didn't mean no, Wolfran had learned. Free just was not someone who seemed to like scents or at least didn't translate scent to taste very well. Wolfran picked out a pair of pork schaschlik and settled on another pair of döner kebab sandwiches. So that each of them could have one. Wolfran requested Free to get him sparkling water as he found them both a table. Free opting to pick himself up a sparkling water as well, figuring Wolfran had prompted him to pick his own drink out which he was much more confident in doing than trying to figure out what to eat. As Free returned and sat down, Wolfran made certain to warn Free that the schaschlik was very tender so it was likely to fall apart. Armed with that knowledge though allowed Free to eat it without any issues. Free really did love the food in Branhut, with the occasional odd meal, most foods were pretty good.

The two idly ate again, neither much for chatter while there was food. A welcome difference to how things were in Dorothea for Free. Serge tended to talk a lot and that always encouraged everyone else. Free didn't tend to talk while eating unless prompted. He really, really liked this difference with Wolfran. Free tended to finish his meals much quicker than Wolfran did so he often decided to talk at Wolfran so he didn't have to respond and so Free wasn't left with idle and often uncomfortable thoughts. Free explaining what he liked and disliked about the meal he tried. Free supposed that's probably how Wolfran had gotten so good at guessing his taste preferences.

When Wolfran had finished the two left through a different exit in order to continue explore the bustle of town. The two ventured to a more sparsely packed place where people were more segregating off in groups. Free wondered what was going on. It was different to the other sections they were in, wondering if Wolfran was done socializing. Free certainly wouldn’t mind spending some time with just him on this holiday. As they moved through, the two got looks from some groups. Most, however, seemed too engrossed in what they were doing.

“Wolfran, come join!” An elder women called out, giving a wave.

“Join?” Was Wolfran's questioning reply.

“We could use some more people for this game.” She explained.

“What game?” Free asked curiously.

“Guessing game. Mr. and Ms. Hofer had to go and we have no other pairs of people to fill in. Would you two be willing?”

More names Free was unfamiliar with caused him to feel like an outsider. Though a smile from the kind old ladies' husband made him feel more reassured. Free gave a check to Wolfran who seemed to be more glancing at Free.

“Okay, I'll join. So what is this game?”

“You've never played?” A different old man questioned.

“Surely your mom must have taught you.” Another elder women spoke.

Free cringed internally inside because he had never played such a game. ‘ _ Do parents actually do these sort of things with their kids?’ _

“Did you ever play this with your daughter?” Free found himself asking, desperate to get the focus off himself.

Wolfran sucked in a sharp inhale of breath, the nerve feeling harshly hit “...”

“Ah... sorry...” Free awkwardly apologized, he hated when he did this.

Wolfran gave a nod to the two to imply he needed a minute and pulled Free to the side. Free still felt bad for putting his foot into Wolfran's mouth again. Though he didn't know what to do about it. All he could do was apologize and hope Wolfran recovered. Wolfran took a few deep breaths to calm himself. It seemed to be effective this time around before deciding to distract himself with Free again. He really didn't want to think about her today.

Wolfran calmly explained the rules "We're split into teams. There's normally a theme to the game and one person gets to pick a single person or animal or whatever else and then give clues. The teammates have one minute to guess. If we get it right, we score a point. Then the other team goes. It continues until there’s a winner.”

“So, it’s just as simple word game.”

“Correct.”

“Okay, sounds fun.”

Wolfran nodded before returning over. It was a simple four versus four game. With Wolfran and Free being the youngest ones there. Their team was up first, the theme was given and the old woman thought about it. It took only one clue before Wolfran guessed the first prompt. Most people being surprised. Free wasn’t, a confident grin on his face. Free knew Wolfran well at this point, he was highly intelligent. Free wondered if he could convince Wolfran to go against Klara in this game. He wondered who would win. He’d have to make certain Serge wasn’t on Klara’s side to make it fair though. Since Serge was likely out of fun just try to get Klara to say something in particular. Though Free noticed as they went along, especially when Free got his own theme and offered clues. Wolfran had gotten strikingly competitive.

‘ _Huh. So it was just when you were younger that you hated competition.’_

Wolfran scored the most points in terms of guessing. Though had a hard time giving clues to the others, resulting in a few missed points. It always made sense in hindsight when Wolfran offered the word but Wolfran was bad at projecting bluntly his word. Free did rather well but honestly the elderly couple was rather quick witted in their clues. Allowing all of them to figure it out. The two teams were close but Free ended up guessing what the man was giving clues to in the last game to allow their team to win. The elderly couple patting Free's back and also giving him a hug. Free grinned triumphantly and felt rather well. Thanking the other team as well for the fun competition.

With their win, the two were also approached to join in a nearby game of dominoes. This dominated most of their time. This resulted in small conversations. A few stories being shared amongst those there. Free felt a little odd and out of place. Many of them talked about recent events. Even what occurred on the last holiday and the cheers and celebrations that took place. Reminding Free he was still very far behind in knowing how to relax. How to be grounded. Though it was very fun but as the hours ticked by, Wolfran declined the next game.

“I think that's enough for today. There's one more place I wish to attend today.” Wolfran deflected, pulling at Free's arm to indicate that Free was coming with.

Free gave a nod before the two quickly walked out of that area. Wolfran was starting to show signs of fatigue from all the interacting. Free was sympathetic and moved closer to him, hoping to ward off any one from coming over since he was a stranger. Wolfran smiled at him. Free supposed maybe being an outsider could work in his benefit this time. Maybe...

“I still know you the best right?” Free found himself asking, meeting so many people that knew Wolfran made him feel self conscious.

Wolfran made eye contact with Free rather than facing forward “Of course. I didn't make that comment lightly Free.”

“Ah... right.”

“...” Wolfran continued to stare at him “You're one of the few people I care about. One of the few people that's worth... not taking punitive action against... You're not at fault.”

“Sorry.” Free gave a sigh “But... thank you. There's still so much to learn about you...”

“The same goes to you.”

“Oh.”

“So, let's continue to learn each other.”

“I'd like that.” Free felt himself get enthusiastic.

Free reached out his hand, wanting to hold Wolfran's. Wolfran stared at the reaching hand, completely uncertain.

“Free...”

“Oh. Sorry.” Free retracted it.

“No. Don't be.” Wolfran wasn't upset at the offer, he just... felt strange.

Unpleasant memories wanting to surface. Wolfran compromised and moved even closer which brightened Free's mood. The two walked side by side before Wolfran realized he had unintentionally lead the two of them away from the celebration. Probably an accidental instinct due to his tiredness. Though he still had some things he wished to finish. He had wanted to spoil Free, which meant still relaxing with this holiday at the centre. It also meant finding Free a gift. So Wolfran directed them back towards the centre of Branhut. With it getting late, it meant the crowds had started to thin so Wolfran found it easier to return.

Wolfran brought them back over to different shops in hopes of finding something he was looking for. Well, more something that Free would take an interest in. In an odd attempt at finding it, Wolfran scanned some of the clothes available. When that didn't work, he moved onto the accessories. Free scanned the wares, idly pausing as he examining the various objects. Wolfran's eyes instantly went to what Free's eyes had briefly lingered on. There was a multi layer woven bracelet with some light patterns on where it tied into place. Wolfran reached over to pick it up and had it confirmed that Free seemed to be interested as his eyes were more trained on the object than on Wolfran or even his hands.

“Do you like this?”

Free examined it, apparently unaware that his eyes had briefly lit up at the accessory. Free felt the fabric and examined the pattern, finding he liked it. Free asked if he could try it on which he got no resistance towards. Free attached it higher on his arm instead of the wrist. Seeing how it looked. Finding he liked the feel and weight of something on his upper arm. Free went and looked at Wolfran to see what he thought.

“It suits you.” Wolfran realized that wasn't his most witty compliment.

“I see. Do you think I should buy it?”

“No. I'll buy it for you.”

Wolfran caught the attention of the seller and paid for the object. Free kept the bracelet tied to his forearm, a mild bit confused at what had just transpired. Wolfran had never been so devoted to an action before. Though Free found himself looking at the bracelet again. It was really up his alley, being black and dark red in colour. Free was going to have to be cautious towards wearing it back in Rondacia when on brakes. At least with Serge. Free actually looked forward to telling Marlya. The two continued on their way, more toward the outskirts again as Free felt his head circle to earlier thoughts.

Free proposed a question “You didn't buy this to change my appearance right?”

“Of course not.” Wolfran continued to reassure “I think your style suits you. It's in your style correct?”

“Yes, but why then?”

“I wanted to.” Wolfran explained “Buying a gift for someone is nice.”

“Haven't you already been getting me gifts?” Free asked confused.

This actually dumbfounded Wolfran “How so...?”

“You... well...” Free stumbled over his words “You're always hanging out with me. I like those moments. Those memories... they're the kind of gift I like the best... Those were gifts right?”

Wolfran was surprised he had missed something so simple. Of course Free would appreciate those more simple things. He cherished those memories almost like they were a living person. Memories really were what Free craved. What Free found to be the best gift you could give him. Proof of him being alive. Proof of others lives as well. Proof that Free was wanted. Wolfran gave an amused sigh that was almost a chuckle. Still staring at Free as he spoke.

“They were.” Wolfran reassured “I had never thought of it that way but yes. I did do those as gifts towards you.”

Free smiled. It was happy and almost bright, almost like he was being cared for the first time. Although it wasn't the first time Free had been appreciated. Jet, Serge, Klara, Marlya, and many others having shown that to him many times by this point. It still sometimes was like a fresh experience for Free. Wolfran found an awkward smile on his face, accidentally returning the smile with his own. This caused Free to break eye contact, too happy that he didn't know how to contain it so he grounded himself by not staring.

“Besides.” Wolfran had a playful tone “I said it wouldn't hurt to dress up a bit. Gives me an extra layer to admire.”

Instead of coughing nervously this time, Free just humbly smiled. Face flushing with a rather unique joy. Wolfran found himself examining. Free really was cute. Wolfran feeling a rare sense of allure towards Free. An almost flicker of calm. Wolfran was aware of what that feeling meant. Though that didn't mean he wanted to comply with it. Though Free was being really adorable and charming. Wolfran reminded himself to just enjoy it. It didn't have to mean anything and it wouldn't mean anything without his consent.

“Are you hungry?” Free asked.

“Yes.”

“Dinner?” Free asked.

“It’s definitely a good plan.”

Wolfran took them back to the earlier section and as expected the meals had shifted to accommodate the time. After taking some recommendations from Wolfran, Free ended up having Schweinebraten with several potato dumplings and an apple and herring salad. Wolfran having Schäufele and also having a potato dumpling with a side of cabbage salad made with vinegar. With their drinks being spritzers called Schorle both decided on juice over wine and their flavours being orange for Free and pineapple for Wolfran. Wolfran also grabbing two slices of strawberry cake for dessert.

There wasn’t much to really say. Free found himself enjoying the new tastes once again. Free began to worry he’d run out of new things to try that Wolfran could recommend. Though it would be nice to get back to ordering his own food again. Free wondered if there would ever come a time when the reverse would occur. Maybe if he tried something in Rondacia by his own, when Wolfran came over, he could maybe show him something new. The two ate and Free waited for them to eat dessert together. As they took their first bites, Free noticed a slight change in Wolfran.

“Is strawberries your favourite fruit?”

Wolfran actually paused in surprise, finished swallowing before commenting “I'm surprised you could figure that out. Yes, it is.”

Free gave a cheeky grin at having been able to pick that out about him. Being able to guess something small felt like an accomplishment. Free felt proud of himself. Free wanted to relax his shoulders more but found they already were. A fact that surprised him because when did that happen? Free found his eyes watching Wolfran again. Appreciating his appearance. Wolfran was stunning even while he was eating, trying to hide his enjoyment. It was really cute and Free found himself leaning on his hand to watch when he finished. Smiling to himself. Wolfran stared at him but didn’t seem displeased so Free felt confident in continuing to do so.

The two finished up and Free began to follow Wolfran from their side-by-side walking again. Though there really wasn’t anything to really do now. Free watched as the streets thinned out and people began to leave. Shops began to close up and move their supplies. Free idly played with his gift before making certain Wolfran still had Free’s gifts for the others. Wolfran showed him and the two decided it was probably best to rest and wait out the rest of the day. Finding a bench away from people to sit down by each other.  Things began to wind down and the two of them found themselves relaxing in each other's presences.

"So, what was your favourite part?" Wolfran inquired.

“Hmm... I can’t figure out between the water fountain and the guessing game.”

“Well, it’s better than saying the food.” Wolfran joked.

Free scrunched his nose “You know that’s not my thing.”

“I know.” Wolfran smiled fondly “I’m saying I’m glad you’re not that kind of person.”

“Ah.”

“...”

"I... had a lot of fun today." Free admitted.

Wolfran nodded in silent agreement, happy that Free could actually enjoy this holiday. It was fun... Wolfran idly thought about how normal things felt. How casual this had all been... wasn't it strange? The happy mood brought back some sudden painful memories for Wolfran. Thinking more about missed opportunities of his lost relationships. Free took notice very quickly of Wolfran. Something had changed so Free examined him carefully. Wolfran’s body language was pensive with a bit of a forlorn look on his expression.

“I never got to take my wife to this.”

“Oh...” Free adverted eyes, feeling sympathetic to Wolfran’s situation.

“So I wanted to take you to one we hadn’t been to. I thought it’d be easier but I guess it just made me melancholy.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Free was expecting the normal rejection, instead Wolfran didn’t move from his wistful position and just spoke “My wife’s name was Raven. My daughter was Obsidian.”

Free’s eyes scanned Wolfran before staring intently and falling distinctly quiet. He wanted to give Wolfran enough space to talk but not enough that he felt lonely. Free wanted to help him through this.

“Raven was very kind. Much more so than I was. She was however somewhat distant and we found comfort in each other. We were friends before we were lovers though not by long. She often went out to the forest near by to care for it. I’d often see her covered in mud, sometimes she’d get scolded for getting so dirty. I thought it was an endearing look on her though. It was nice to catch the sight of a dirt stain across her cheek because I knew she had been hard at work for a thankless job.”

Wolfran’s hand clenched for a moment, thinking bad thoughts before releasing his tension and continuing.

“We had a private wedding but somehow everyone knew.” Wolfran spoke with a quiet amused laugh “So many acquaintances congratulated us. I remembered how her face flushed at each person. I was called out for actually smiling so much... it was very affable. Everyone knew and accepted it. Like it was so... normal. Almost like fate... I couldn’t image a better future for myself.”

Wolfran paused and then continued “She handled the war separating us rather well. I think I was lonelier than she was. Though she never failed to caress and comfort me when I returned. She breached the topic of kids. I was fervent with the idea. She wanted to give me more to look forward to when I came home. More reasons for me to be out there killing so many. Like an offer of forgiveness for my cruelty. So we tried and shortly there after I found out she was successfully pregnant. I was so happy. Raven and me talked names. I... can’t remember anymore what other names we had picked.”

Wolfran showed a pained expression “Obsidian was the name she got. She had my eyes and nose, her mom’s cheeks and hair. She was adorable. So very tiny. I wish I could’ve spent more time watching her grow up. Raven had to raise her a lot, I was busy trying to... make certain I could watch her grow old. I wanted her to know how much her dad loved her. What I was willing to give up to see that she had the best future.”

Free made a heartfelt expression, hearing about this kind of heartbreak always made him feel sad. He wasn’t really good at knowing what to say though. There was a long pause as Wolfran struggled with those memories and feelings.

“I often brought the two gifts. Hoping to compensate for my lack of being able to be there. It was more important I kept them safe... For her last birthday I had... I had...” Wolfran strained on the memory “I brought her a duck toy... because Raven said she liked the birds around. Would you believe that was her first word? Duck. It was from a picture book... that Raven had read to her. When I had returned a month later, I was meet with her flushed expression and her shoving the book into my chest to show me. She was so proud... she was... happy.”

Wolfran frowned while staring forward “Obsidian wasn’t very old when... I... I wanted to raise her. I really wish I could’ve been given the opportunity to do so... that I could have shared more moments with Raven doing so... I don’t know why...” Wolfran’s voice wavered “Those two should’ve at least had a happy, fulfilling life.”

Wolfran continued morosely “Then the war ended and most of those people who celebrated our marriage and child’s birth were dead or homeless. No matter where I looked, they weren’t there. So many people dead. For a long time... I hoped that...” Wolfran bit his lips, his eyes wanting to water but no tears came “-that because I found nothing. They were both still alive. How could someone just _die_ without a trace.”

Free moved over at this point to pull Wolfran into him, hold him in a one armed embrace so he could pull away if he wanted.  Wolfran withheld his anger response and instead moved into Free but didn’t use his hands to hold him.  His breathing shaky and he kept his head low.  Free kept a firm grip, refusing to move, refusing to focus on anything or anyone but Wolfran. He was here. He wanted to know.  He was willing to listen.

“I...” Wolfran choked on his words “I miss them so much.”

“...”

“Raven... Obsidian... I’m sorry.”

“...”

“I deserve this.” Wolfran couldn’t help the desire to want to seek punishment for himself again.

“You don’t.”

Wolfran felt anger surface, at who or what, he wasn’t certain “ _Someone does_!”

“...”

“Why did it have to be them...”

“...” _‘_ _There’s never a good reason for it to be anyone...’_

“Why couldn’t I find anything? What did I do to deserve this?”

“...” Free decided to let Wolfran vent this time.

“Why?”

“...”

“Why didn’t things just end...?”

Wolfran gripped Free’s shirt tightly “...”

“...”

“...”

Wolfran let out a deep breath, finally breathing “ Why was this their end...?”

Free looked at Wolfran sadly “ It’s not yours. That’s what matters.”

“...”

“Wolf...”

“I know...” Wolfran commented “These feelings are so intense sometimes... I...”

Wolfran sighed again and Free spoke to fill space “ I won’t let you end it.”

Wolfran smiled sadly “I know... I won’t. I don’t want these feelings to end. So I won’t.”

“That’s enough then...” Free spoke softly.

Wolfran shifted, pulling his weight so he could straighten but not so much that he moved far away from Free.

“Sorry.” the apology felt strange on his lips, not quite feeling right.

“Don’t be. I like the weight of someone leaning on me.”

Free froze, realizing he had unintentionally held a flirting tone in that last sentence. He had gotten so caught up in habit and he was used to moving on quickly when someone was upset as a way to cheer them up. Wolfran gave a strange expression but it wasn’t long before he laughed. Heavy at first before it turned into a light laugh. Clearly amused by Free. Free relaxed, glad to have not caused any harm. Free admired Wolfran’s ability to endure. If Free had the strength to move forward than Wolfran had the strength to withstand. Wolfran’s expression was still sombre but it held a glimmer of desire for hope.

“I want a future.” Wolfran stated.

Free gave a smile at him “Same.”

Free’s hand settled close to Wolfran which caught his attention. With some hesitance, Wolfran moved his hand closer but not enough to touch. He couldn’t yet but he felt so close. His heart was a bit too hurt today, that maybe... in the next few visits he might actually take Free’s offer for intimacy and affection.

“You’re insane drive to struggle is becoming infectious.”

“Hoping for peace does that...” It wasn’t just that Free realized “Coming to terms does that.”

Wolfran made eye contact with Free “You think I deserve a future?”

“I do.” Free was firm “So let’s make it a future a lot of people can enjoy. Like how everyone celebrated your marriage and your child. Let’s find a future like that. I’ll help you.”

“...”

Wolfran mauled over the words, feeling a sting that was unpleasant but also starting to become more comfortable.

“That’s not going to be easy.”

“Believe in me?”

“Ha. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have told you to keep struggling.”

“So if it’s not going to be easy. Then who better than the one who doesn’t give up?”

Wolfran relented with a content sigh “You have me there...”

Free smiled.

“A future...” Wolfran spoke the words out loud again just to confirm it’s viability in his brain.

“Let’s make it a successful one. I’ll put all my effort into achieving one where you don’t have to punish yourself anymore. Confidence has to be balanced, you know that right? It’s no good if I just keep believing in you.”

“I already told you I believed in you. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

Free had to smile at the bite making it’s way back to Wolfran’s voice “I can’t help it. My friends and comrades are the most important thing to me. That includes you too.”

Wolfran thought over the statement before sighing in admiration at Free “Thank you...”

“It seems you’ve found your own hope.”

“I have.”

For dealing with their pain, that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did put their at the end instead of him because both of them have gone through so much. The hope they get is to support both of them equally not one or the other.
> 
> I also went away from writing a full length guessing game section, thought it may be a little boring and wouldn't really expand Wolfran's and Free's dynamic. The reason I wrote so much detail in the earlier scenes is because I needed Free to relax and unwind so he could enjoy the holiday.
> 
> Wow... trying to figure out what Free would like as a gift was so hard, I spent most of this chapter trying to figure it out. He seems like someone who has never developed hobbies due to his terrible environment. You can tell by how many time he'd spend getting gifts for others while showing no interest in getting anything for himself. So trying to figure out what he'd like was so hard but I knew I wanted to show Wolfran being tender to Free by doing so. Since I headcanon Wolfran as being more gentle with people he likes/is attracted to.
> 
> I hoped the names weren’t too weird. I would have rather kept the official characters nameless but I felt like Wolfran constantly referring to the two [wife and child] without names would be really OOC so I had to give them some. I hope they match what one would expect the name themes in Ledrad were. Between Jet, Free, and Wolf, I hoped Raven and Obsidian sounded right.  
> The reason I choose Raven was due to Wolfran’s fairy, Fitcher and than fact I think Wolfran’s name is associated with Wolves. Being bird like, I looked up and saw Raven was a bird with a beneficial relationship with Wolves. So I figured it would work. So based on the name, I thought she might have dark hair so figured a dark-haired daughter might be named something like Obsidian.
> 
> Unfortunately this is the first time I don’t have the next chapter finished so it may be a little spotty for when I’ll update with the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has finally settled peacefully over the two. Free hopes to bring up something that’s been on his mind for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As a note, I changed a line back in Ch 4. It’s after Wolfran states: “I don’t think you’re a coward.” since the next line after Free responds is the same phrase. The reason I changed this was I realized based on his conversation in Ep. 14 that Wolfran isn’t much of one to repeat himself. He’s the intelligent/wise kind to restate it in a different way in order to increase the likely hood that Free will understand.
> 
> Well, enjoy this chapter, it’s the one I’m sure that has been eagerly awaited for.
> 
> Warning?: These two are a little touch starved so things get minorly heated, nothing explicit though. It was really cute and fun to write such mature but touch starved people.

Wolfran looked better.

Free was glad, he could have lied and said he was worried but honestly he wasn’t. He could trust in Wolfran to look after himself, to keep himself steady. Free was even starting to feel confident that Wolfran could be happy without his help. Although Free hoped it was easier with himself around. Wolfran seemed to be trying to prove this point as he smiled more and more at Free. Smirking when he found him amusing even. Free grinned to himself, glad that Wolfran was trailing behind at the moment.

Wolfran had been stopped by some of his dad’s friends. So Free was giving him some space to talk in private over things. Free didn’t mind, he’d even been starting to be approached by the locals of Branhut to talk. Free looked around the area, it was turning autumn now. A cold wind settling into Branhut as Free figured it would probably rain again later. The paved roads were still damp but not really wet anymore. It was refreshingly peaceful to the normal buzz back in Rondacia. Free enjoyed it immensely. Free turned more towards Wolfran as he noticed the man parting from the group.

Wolfran came to a stop in front of Free “Sorry about that. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen them.”

“It’s no worry.” Free dismissed the apology “Do you need to handle something?”

“No. Everything’s good and they’re going back to my dad’s home. So it’s probably best we both make ourselves busy elsewhere.”

Free grinned happily “That’s not a bad plan.”

Wolfran smirked at him “Does this mean you have an idea?”

“I was thinking we could head to the outskirts of town. It means we won’t have to talk to anyone else today.”

Wolfran was relieved with that plan “Yeah, do you want to pick the place? Do you know your way around yet?”

“It’s getting close to a year.” Free pointed out “I’ve figured it out.”

“Show me.” Wolfran teased.

Free rolled his eyes but held a gentle smile “Okay. I’ll take you to a good spot.”

Free wandered off, hearing Wolfran’s steps behind him. He decided to show off a bit. Taking routes he knew to avoid a lot of people in Branhut, or at least those that came out after it finished raining. Free successfully avoiding most people before managing to emerge on the side of the town he wanted. Free wandered over to the open fields and found a fence by it. Deciding to lean on it and motioned for Wolfran to join him.

“Is that enough proof?” Free teased back, wanting to be praised.

Wolfran laughed as he settled to lean beside him “It does seem like you’ve learned a lot of habits.”

“Including yours.” Free chimed in.

Wolfran smiled “Yeah. Your ability to close a gap is impressive for such short time.”

Free found himself smiling from the compliment. “It really has been a long time, huh?”

“Hmm...”

“Oddly enough, the time feels more refreshing than drained...” Free felt nostalgic.

“...”

“I’m just glad we could both be here together.”

Wolfran made eye contact with Free “It’s been a rather problematic time hasn’t it?”

“I’m still grateful for it. For what others have given me and for what I’ve been able to give back.”

“...” Wolfran looked idly at the wooden fence, memories of bad times picking at the back of his brain.

Wolfran didn’t linger too long, he was happy today and terrible fragments of memories were not going to change that.

“Change...”

“Huh?” Free looked confused.

“I like how things have changed.”

Free smiled, happy for Wolfran “It’s amazing what effect that can have.”

“Truly.”

“How is your future looking?” Free asked curiously.

Wolfran almost shook his head at how much Free could still sometimes shove his foot in his mouth “I’m confident in it.”

“Really? That’s good.”

“You could do with burrowing some of my confidence.”

Free laughed but thought about it _‘If you’re feeling confident in your future... Does that mean I can- Could I ask you out then? The timing doesn’t seem bad. You’re in a good mood but if you reject me, it’s not like you could go home. So I’d have to leave..._ _T_ _hough I really want to know your answer._ _Well, if now’s a good time..._ _’_

Free gathered all his nerves for this question “Did you want to date me?”

Wolfran paused and Free could feel time start to slow in his head. Panic and confidence swirling together as he waited for a response. He wasn’t really expecting a fast answer anyways.

“You really haven’t given up on that?”

“Well... no. I mean, I could if you’re not interested but... I like you.” Free rubbed his neck awkwardly “A lot.” He admitted.

“...” Wolfran mauled over the question but found an equal mixture of uncertainty and hope.

‘ _This is the first time Wolfran hasn’t stared directly at me... What does that mean? Is this too soon? Did I fuck up the timing? Shit... Wolfran did say that he wanted to_ _talk about us... did I go out of order? Should I ask him now to talk about us? Is it too late?’_

Free’s mind was a flurry that didn’t settle even as Wolfran began to stare at him  again .  Wolfran examined Free, purposely looking at his features trying to figure this out.

‘ _What do I want from this...?’_ Wolfran asked himself, searching deep into the parts of himself he dare not show another.

Wolfran supposed he’d have to confront his feelings towards Free sooner rather than later. Free had been rather patient with him.

‘ _He is still rather charming.’_ Wolfran’s mind reminded him.

T hose feelings had become so strong, deciding to stroll right along with his feelings towards Raven.  He felt happy... hopeful around Free.  Maybe a relationship wouldn’t be so bad.  Apprehension flooded his system. Did he deserve to be happy?

Free’s words echoed in his head, persistent like Free himself _‘_ _I want more memories. I want to know you. I want to spend more time with you._ _I enjoy your company._ _You should live for those that you care about._ _What about you though?_ _I just wanted to be here this time._ _It hurts to live_ _with regrets_ _._ _I like obliging people I’m fond of._ _I’ll come over as much as you like._ _It’s just changing form._ _We can figure something out._ _You don’t have to force yourself._ _Those memories... they’re gifts._ _You don’t deserve this._ _You should find a way to forgive yourself._ _I’d like to find a way to be happy with you._ _I want a future_ _too_ _._ _’_

Wolfran found himself smile. Finding he didn’t really need to ask if Free was certain about this, he’d certainly proven the strength of his attraction over the months they spent together.  Wolfran supposed he sort of had too... though he did want to talk about some things, about what this would mean more than about if they should. If both of them were happy with each other... then this was fine right? Wolfran could be happy alongside the pain too.

“I thought for how much you went on and on about family, you’d want to have one.”

“I do!” Free objected “Though I thought... maybe, if it’s with you, if it comes to that... I wouldn’t mind adopting. I wouldn’t mind just being with you even without that. I don’t know if you’d even still want after...”

Wolfran glanced at the paved road at his feet, deep in thought. Free had stuck his foot in his mouth again but at least Wolfran had seen it coming. It was starting to hurt less too. Wolfran let out a deep breath and thought about it.

“I might...”

“Whatever you decide. I’m good with. I like you more than just thoughts of family.”

“I’m the same...”

“Huh?”

“I like you more than desiring someone I can make a family with.” _‘_ _There’s other ways to be family... I should know with my dad and everything.’_

Free flushed at the comment, speechless as he fiddled nervously with his own hand “So what does that mean?”

“Okay.”

“Hmm?”

“I want to date you. So... okay.”

Free’s expression was at first surprised before a second later it morphed into a large grin. He was so ecstatic that Free couldn’t even form words for a few moments. The happiness was overwhelming and he moved into Wolfran’s personal space. Joyfully finding there was no resistance this time. Wolfran was fully embracing this evolution of a dynamic. Free couldn’t be happier, it almost hurt.

“I-” Free found himself laughing happily before finally forming words “I can’t wait to take you on dates. I’m really glad.”

Wolfran gave a lopsided smile at Free’s enthusiasm. It had been such a long time since he had seen that look. Not since the war when Jet would rile Free up into experiencing such excitement. Wolfran was satisfied that it was him causing such a pleasant emotion from Free. Happiness they were both sharing and had waited way too long to finally get. Wolfran let out a content sigh, wistfully glancing to the side for a bit. He hoped he was making a good decision. Wolfran hoped his wife could rest in peace with him finding a different happiness to keep himself company.

“You’re not weirded out by the fact I was once married?”

“No, I actually want you to tell me more about her.”

“I see you’re not the jealous type?”

“No, why would I be?” Free paused “I mean... I know she was probably better for you-”

“You’re both incomparable.” Wolfran admitted in a rush “So don’t view it like that... you’re both important in different ways. I won’t forget either of you. I never did.”

Free couldn’t help the tears tugging at his eyes as much as the smile that was trying to form. This was happening. It was real. They’d be dating each other from this point. Free could feel his mind processing those titles. He’d be visiting his boyfriend now. Free was also now Wolfran’s boyfriend. He’d be called boyfriend. Free felt ecstatic, like he wanted to run laps, maybe even swim? Wolfran was oddly feeling similar but with less desire to expend that energy. He drank it in. He was moving forward, he was happy. Wolfran smiled wider for Free.

“Wolfran.” Free started “You’re beautiful... I can say that right?”

Wolfran chuckled “You can. Will you finally accept the fact I find you charming?”

Free nodded, his face flushed. Probably much too nervous and shy to form words of confirmation at this point. Though it seemed Free was content for the compliment. For the first time Free looked like he accepted it. Wolfran wanted more of that, so following Free’s example of moving into personal space, Wolfran reach for Free’s hair. Stroking a soothing hand through the strands. This invited Free to do the same, much more cautiously. He didn’t want to do anything Wolfran disapproved of so he carefully watched for signs of resistance.

Free brushed his hands through the top of Wolfran’s hair to the tips. The jolt of happiness he got was different than the one time he brushed Wolfran’s hair. Though Wolfran’s hair began to get in his face again due to the length, to the point Free could barely see his left eye. Free continued the contact even as he felt Wolfran put a hand on his shoulder. Even as Wolfran leaned in. Wolfran kissed Free. Free was not expecting Wolfran to be that direct or... tender? It lasted a few seconds of the soft message of Wolfran’s lips before he pulled back. He was assessing, Free felt like his heart wanted to burst.

“I...” Free started.

Wolfran pulled him in for another kiss by the front of his shirt, this one quicker but more desperate. Wolfran quickly parted an inch to whisper against Free’s lips.

“We should do this a lot...”

“Yeah?”

Wolfran nodded before kissing him for a third and much longer time. His hands still gripping the front of Free’s shirt to hold him there. Not wanting to give either of them an inch apart. The connection and desire was sending pleasant sparks of electricity down Wolfran’s spines. Free wrapped his arms around Wolfran’s torso to embrace him. Hoping that would get Wolfran to lessen his own tension. He wasn’t going anywhere so it was fine for Wolfran to touch him rather than just hold him in place. Although Wolfran relaxed in the hold and his fingers loosened, Wolfran’s tempo didn’t slow.

He shifted the angle of the kiss, experimenting with ways to kiss Free. Free kept meeting him, loving the feeling. Returning his own gentle but intense kisses. Wolfran’s hand moved to Free’s neck, pulling him close. Neither giving the other much space. His other settling on Free’s hip. Free still firmly had both his arms wrapped around Wolfran but he started to pull him to met his kisses. There were a few intense kisses before either moved from each other’s grips and it wasn’t until Wolfran’s fingers moved to the light strands of hair on Free’s neck. Free had to pull back because that sent a different jolt of electricity into him.

“W-wait.”

Wolfran looked at him confused and didn’t remove his hands “Is something wrong?”

“That’s a little too intimate.”

“Is that a problem?”

Free didn’t realize how deep of water he was in until Wolfran made that comment “L-let’s take our time.”

“If you wish.”

Wolfran re-positioned his hands in a much more safe but playful way. Raising a quirky eyebrow to see if this was good. Free gave him a nod and resumed their shared kisses. First starting at Wolfran’s cheek before back to Wolfran’s lips. The next kiss had Wolfran initiating it and Free couldn’t help but still be surprised by how tender those lips were. That _that_ was the main emotion behind Wolfran’s action. Free had to part them, both still held onto the other but the desire for oxygen had both of them starting to rapidly breathe.

“Hmm... I didn’t realize you were so virtuous. I was the one in a cult so you’d think I’d be.”

Free felt very flustered at Wolfran’s flirty and slightly dirty tone “I’m not.” Free defended himself “It’s just really overwhelming when I’ve been thinking of this for years.”

“Don’t you just want to enjoy it then?”

“Yes but-” Free had to hold Wolfran’s shoulders to make certain he didn’t make a move to give Free what he wanted “- I want to enjoy _all_ of it. I want to take my time. Feel it out...”

Free felt a little shy at the admittance.

“I haven’t really dated so... I want to really experience this... especially since it’s with you.”

Wolfran’s expression was slightly surprised “Oh.” but he nodded in pure understanding “So you want very clear memories so you can think them over when you go back. When you’re alone.”  Wolfran’s tone was still teasing.

F ree had to swallow to ground himself and nodded “Yeah... more or less.”

Wolfran leaned in slower this time. He’d move at Free’s  pacing. Slow or fast, Wolfran was not particu l ar. He had thought Free was a fast paced dat er and  although maybe he wasn’t wrong. Free had such an importance of wanting to be involved and important, it made sense for him to want to take it slow.  At least for the pacing, in terms of quick kisses or fleeting touches, Free was definitely fast. Wolfran liked it.  He wanted to encourage Free to do it more.  Wolfran let out a soft noise.

Wolfran felt like he could  _hear_ Free perk up at the sound.  Free pulled away from Wolfran, a bit dazed but searching Wolfran’s expression. He was met with a pleasant one, Wolfran’s face was relaxed, happy,  _hopeful_ .  Free leaned in slow to kiss again, the caress of Wolfran’s lips making him feel comfortable.  Free moved his hands from Wolfran’s shoulders to slide down his arm and link both their hands together. Wanting to hold that hand so desperately. He had waited so long...

Those fingers felt as good as he thought they would. Dexterous and smooth to the touch in his hand. Curling and rubbing soothing motions to the back of his hand.  Free loved the feeling that he began to idly kiss down Wolfran’s cheek to his jaw without thinking.  Wolfran pondered if he should alert Free to his actions. The selfish part of him want ed him to tilt his head into and pull at Free’s head to get more.  Wolfran’s rational side reminded that Free wanted to move slower.  Wolfran’s strong care for Free won out.

Wolfran didn’t verbalize, just leaned down to catch Free’s lips and redirect those back to Wolfran’s lips.  Free followed as Wolfran figured he would.  Kissing and kissing until Wolfran felt both of their lips beginning to get sore.  Wolfran squeezed Free’s hand and felt Free grip back harder. Free refusing to let go.  He didn’t want to part anytime soon, there was still so much to explore, so much he wanted to experience.  Free moved in for another kiss and still felt enthralled that Wolfran met him each time.  A droplet splattered onto Wolfran’s cheek. Wolfran glanced to the sky, surprised he got distracted enough that the warning clouds had finally reached them and began to drop a light drizzle on them.

“Maybe we should...”

“No... I...” Free hesitated “I want to stay like this a little longer.”

“...” Wolfran reached his hand out, stroking Free’s cheek “We have plenty of time.”

“...”

‘ _Hah... I guess Free is a little needy at the beginning. Then again, he’s waited awhile. I can’t really complain... it’s been lonely...’_

Wolfran  moved close to Free, wondering how it’d feel to mesh their wet clothes together, they weren’t soaked yet but it wouldn’t take long.  Wolfran wished to pull Free closer by his waist but refused to let go of Free’s clinging hands.  Wolfran increased his grip so he could.  Free closed the gap, and they held very little space betw e en them.

“Wolfran...”

Wolfran kissed him again, so tenderly Free felt his mind wanting to blank. Free gave a soft sigh against Wolfran’s lips. He was content. Free opened his eyes to look into Wolfran’s. A bubbling happiness raising in his chest as he stared at those affectionate eyes directed at him. Wolfran was looked at Free with highly attentive look of a deep passion. Free craved to get lost but feel found all at the same time. This was so much to take in. Free gave a deep sigh of contentment. Wolfran’s eyebrow quirked in interest at the sound, watching Free’s next movements.

Free wanted to touch. He let go of one of their joint hands to teasingly touch Wolfran’s wrist. Feeling the bone there with fascination. Wolfran bit his own lip, stopping their kissing. The feel of Free’s hand there was exciting and almost too pleasant. Wolfran tightened his hold on Free’s other hand and continued the soothing circular movements to encourage Free’s exploration. Free moved his hand up, loosing access to Wolfran’s skin due to his long sleeved shirt but settled on Wolfran’s shoulder again. Free was honestly fond of how much Wolfran covered. His neck not even exposed for Free to touch. Free reached up, his hand hovering by the side of Wolfran’s face, by his hair.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.” Was Wolfran’s whispered permission.

Free moved his hand through those dull radiant strands. Free had wanted to do this for so long that he fantasized of this. Doing so felt surreal. Wolfran had thicker hair and it was easy for Free’s hand to get many strands without really decreasing Wolfran’s volume. It was amazing. The wave to Wolfran’s hair making the strands curl around Free’s fingers pleasingly. Free gave a happy sigh as the motion continued. Even stroking from Wolfran’s top of head to stop and play with tips of his hair. Free loved how Wolfran looked. He liked touching him like this.

Though it seemed he wasn’t the only one. With Wolfran’s hand no longer holding his, Wolfran had also began to explore. Touching Free’s side and roaming towards the front of his chest in a curious manner. Free had a beautiful frame that Wolfran was interested in exploring. Though Free’s flushing face told Wolfran to be mindful of how much time he spent there.

‘ _Seems I’ve found a good spot.’_ Wolfran mused to himself.

The combing through Wolfran’s hair did something similar to him though. Wolfran let out a chuckle at how both of them were drawn to each other’s sensitive areas.  Wolfran moved from Free’s chest to his face, stroking by his ear.  Free sucked in a breath and leaned forward to kiss Wolfran. Pulling him in by the back of his head. An intense kiss played out for both of them.  Wolfran found himself holding Free’s cheek to get more.  Open mouthed kisses as both of them lightly began to pant in the heat of the moment of desperation for their desire.

F ree pulled back and slowed the pacing by dropping his hand to Wolfran’s upper back. Wolfran followed his example but settled on Free’s waist. Mostly because he used that to pull them both closer. Their clothes squashed and squished together due to being wet and it made Wolfran excited to feel  it occur .  To the point his leg almost pushed into Free’s space. How much he wanted to either rub his thigh to Free’s leg or feel the inside of Free’s thigh was intense.

‘ _Slow...’_ Wolfran reminded himself.

The loneliness of the last twelve years made him want to progress faster. The emotional look on Free’s face reminded Wolfran he could wait. There would be time for this. There would be time for all of this. Wolfran let out a breath to calm himself. As he sucked in air, Free kissed him again lovingly. Wrapped his arm around Wolfran’s lower back to hold him close. Wolfran firmly held their hands together to help reassure. To just get more of that desire to hold the other out. They both wanted to continue to look after each other. The two were so touch starved for company, they didn’t stop for quite a long time. The rain continued to pour but it didn’t carry any sad memories this time.

Just a hopeful new couple looking forward to their future.

* * *

The two awkwardly returned back to Wolfran’s place.

“What do we tell your dad?”

Wolfran stared at Free “What do you mean?”

“About why we were gone so long...?”

“My dad was busy with company.” Wolfran bluntly stated.

“Right. That was earlier today...” Free couldn’t help but pull a sheepish happy face as the memories of their make-out session returned.

“Besides. We’ve spent longer out together, it’s not suspicious.” Wolfran decided not to mention his next thought _‘Besides I plan to tell him sometime soon anyways.’_

“...”

Wolfran paused to look at Free “I’m not ashamed of us.”

“Neither am I.” Free objected.

“Then don’t worry about being _‘caught’_.”

“I don’t want to cause trouble for you...”

“You won’t.” Wolfran spoke with a slightly disgruntled tone “Besides I can handle myself even _if_ something was to occur.”

“Doesn’t mean I want it to.” Free rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“My dad’s safe. I’ll be fine.”

“I wasn’t worried about him. I just... I don’t want you outed before you’re ready.”

T hat gave Wolfran pause “Ah, I see.”

Free nodded.

Wolfran considered “I don’t care.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter what others think. I’d rather enjoy our relationship than worry about a homophobe. I won’t let someone bully me, you, or my dad over this.”

F ree admired Wolfran’s confidence  and let out a weak laugh “I don’t think I could handle someone reacting negatively.”

W olfran gave an indication of understanding “ Yeah, we’ll go at your pacing but the people here are going to notice probably before you’re ready.”

“Ah... I see...”

“It’s not so bad... I think there was a bi girl here. I don’t care for gossip so I’m not fully certain though.”

“Is she still alive?”

“I think she lost her life due to the war.”

“Oh...”

“Free.” Wolfran touched Free’s shoulder “You’re not alone in this. I plan on telling my dad on my own so you won’t have to deal with the repercussions and until you’re ready, we’ll just stay away from sight. I’m a master at that by now and you’re good enough at it.”

Free gently touched the hand on his shoulder “So... we won’t tell anyone?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“Maybe... I’ll start with Dorothea first.”

Wolfran nodded. “Good.”

Wolfran leaned forward to kiss Free. Free hesitantly returned it at first before relaxing and even returned with a second kiss of his own. Wolfran smirked as he parted to continue their walk back to his home. It was late, the sun had set and the two were soaked and needed a change of clothes. Wolfran paused in front of the door to briefly rub his knuckles against Free’s as a show of affection. Wolfran opened the door to slide in quietly. Free was silent behind him and Wolfran made certain to close and lock the door. The house was still when they got in. Wolfran looked around before smirking amused.

“It would seem my dad is already in bed. No need to concern then.” Wolfran looked confidently at Free.

Free had to swallow due to the undertone of Wolfran’s flirtatious mood “I’m sort of glad.”

Wolfran scoffed “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Could we not talk about this here?”

“It’s the safest place to do so. Better than on the street in case someone listens.”

Free shifted nervously but removed his shoes to wander inside.

Wolfran followed closely behind “Is this still bothering you?”

“I can’t say I’m used to my lack of being straight doing me any good.”

“You have a relationship with me?”

Free spluttered over his response, turning to look at Wolfran. He didn’t look hurt or upset at Free’s slip of tongue. More calm and trying to understand why Free was worried. He looked prideful. Like dating him was worth a lot. It honestly was. Free found his cheeks colouring at the thought. Wolfran is incredible. He’s attractive and a lot of things Free loves in another person. Wolfran’s interesting and he has things that Free wants to share. There’s a bond between them that Free could never forget even after ten years. Wolfran is driven and strong. Free wants to protect him. Free wants to protect him from being with him. He doesn’t know how to really love someone. He doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to endure this relationship.

‘ _You’re not a coward.’_ Not Free’s own thoughts reminding him.

“You’re not weak Free.” Wolfran read his mind at the same time Free’s brain had reminded him of Wolfran’s words. 

“I...”

“There’s no shame in keeping yourself safe.”

‘ _It’s not me who I want to keep safe.’_

“I told you I liked your cautious side.” Wolfran commented.

That comment jerked Free out of his negative thoughts “Do you... think this counts as this?”

Wolfran distinctly smirked, a deep and heavy flirty look in his eyes “I do.”

Free fidgeted as Wolfran closed the gap between them “Wolfran.”

“He’s asleep. I promise.”

Wolfran moved in and pressed a kiss to Free’s lips. Free wished he could return it but the idea of being caught made him unable to.  Wolfran pulled away with a quirked eyebrow.  Free wondered if he had screwed up.  Wolfran seemed to be pondering something before reaching up to brush a finger through Free’s facial hair.  Wolfran’s fingers touching the fine hairs there thrilled Free in ways he barely knew how to comprehend. Any idea that he had caused a problem for their dating long forgotten in the heat of Wolfran’s touch.  Wolfran pulled away and Free focused on the playful expression of Wolfran’s face.  Affection eye contact only for Free to experience and for other’s to only ever see.

“I just wanted an excuse to do that. I forgot to do so earlier.”

Wolfran turned away, being a purposeful tease. Wolfran swore to himself he’d make Free lose it one of these days.  The idea of flustered Free made Wolfran grin to himself at the adorable image. This relationship was going to be entertaining  and comfortable . Wolfran wondered how much he’d have to do to titillate Free.  He wondered how much Free would squirm, he contemplated how much Free would firmly return the gestures.  A deep passion settled in Wolfran’s gut, an excitement he hadn’t felt in years.  Wolfran was pleased that he had said yes. Wolfran appreciated that Free wanted a relationship with him.  To be cared for in return was nice, almost too kind.

Free stood there dazed and a little flushed.  Wolfran could be so intense.  His emotions explosive and Free found it interesting that it bled out even here.  Wolfran still triggered his attraction like no other. Free  found himself very lost in the other, feeling right at home wherever Wolfran lead him.  Free liked the idea of progressing together. No longer the need to chase Wolfran now.  Maybe that’s why Wolfran did this. Why he teased Free so much. Was it because he knew Free would always follow?  Free didn’t mind, Wolfran was worth chasing.  Wolfran found him worth it enough to keep around. To date him.

‘ _Wolfran’s my boyfriend... I have a boyfriend. That boyfriend is Wolfran.’_

It still felt somewhat strange in his brain to say.  Despite how many times he told himself he wanted a boyfriend.  He had never fully conceptualized that it could be Wolfran.  Wolfran looked back at Free as he reached the stairs. Shifting his wet coat to remind Free that the two of them should really retire for the night. Free nodded and caught up to ascend the stairs.  Free’s room was first since Wolfran slept in the furthest room from the stairs.  The two paused in front of the door, Wolfran’s hand on the door knob to halt Free’s responsibility to get them both warm and clean.

“It’s alright for us to be this way.”

Free blinked at Wolfran “I...”

“I’m content that you...” Wolfran paused, a rare sense of awkwardness “I wish to keep up this relationship. I’m glad you asked me out... for you being so patient with all of this.”

Wolfran was trying to speak vaguely as to not worry Free “I am too.” Free affirmed “I want this. I really do.”

Wolfran smiled and let go of the doorknob so Free could disengage.  Free gave a nod, affection in his eyes. Wolfran had wanted to see it one last time. Dating made Wolfran comfortable  in ways he had never forgotten.  He’d always responded better to a partner than to others. It was so comfortable to have that with Free it was almost unbelievable. Wolfran  backed up as Free opened his door. A careful pause as the two considered each other. Free ignored his gut feeling of wanting to ask if Wolfran wanted to stay in the same room. As much as Free wanted to cuddle with the other man, he decided that maybe this wasn’t the right time but still kept his eyes on Wolfran.

“Good night.” Wolfran called.

Free gave a shy nod “Yeah. I’ll... see you tomorrow.”

Wolfran nodded before retreating to his own room. Free moved in to close his door to the guest room and stripped out of his wet clothes. Putting those to the side before moving over to sit at the edge of the bed. He paused as his brain ran through all of the events today. For once out of all his diminished near sleepless nights, he wasn’t able to lay down and rest due to overwhelming positive emotions. Free’s smile contorted wildly due to being happy. Free rubbed his neck but didn’t find any tension and just grinned uncontrollably.

‘ _Wolfran...’_

Free wanted to call his name. Wanted to do so much with this relationship.  Free wanted to kiss him senseless, hold him close like he did earlier.  Wanted to wrap around from behind him and kiss the back of his scalp just to bury himself in those strands.  Maybe he could finally find  out  what those smelt like?  Those fingers were so exciting too and Free could still feel the hesitance when Wolfran had let his grip slip due to the need to return home.  Free wanted to hand hold and talk with Wolfran so much more.  Free moved more distinctly into bed so that he could lie down on his back to stare at the ceiling.  Today was the first day of dating for the two of them. Tomorrow would be the second. There was another day were they could be romantic, it wasn’t just one day.

Free looked forward to waking up tomorrow.

* * *

The final days there was a little awkward.

They danced around things and Wolfran did his part of hiding this from his dad. He honestly hid it better than Free did. Wolfran did his best not to tease him but exchanged purposeful looks to make certain Free never felt discouraged from the lack of open acknowledgement. Though they had a serious discussion and it was concluded that Wolfran was going to inform his dad and _only_ when Free wasn’t there. Free felt like he should stay, in case something went wrong. Wolfran promised him nothing would. Free managed to get a compromise that if it did go wrong that Wolfran would come to stay with him in Rondacia so they could work things out. Wolfran relented with a huff but eventually did realize that was the best way of handling this.

F ree has kissed him for his understanding before becoming bashful again since the fear of company kept him from wanting to show affection.  Wolfran still smirked at him with affection whenever Free did so.  They stole time when they could but the settling sun on the last day of Free’s vacation told him that they’d both have to wait.  Wolfran walked him to the front door as usual but it was different this time. After Free pulled on his jacket and opened his mouth to say his normal goodbye was when Wolfran couldn’t resist any more.

W olfran pulled Free into a kiss “You better come back here when you get time off next.”

It took Free a few dopey seconds to process Wolfran’s words “Eager?” Free teased.

Wolfran gave him a critical look “ If you tease me like that, I’m going to want to  speed up our progression.”

Free laughed “Sorry. I was just happy.”

Wolfran blinked “ Oh.”

Free smiled and kissed Wolfran again “ I’ll be back on my next break. Promise.”

“Good.”

Free had to say, he was enjoying the forceful  desire for affection. “ You want to see me right?”

“Free I swear I will follow you back to Dorothea if you don’t come back fast enough.”

“I’d love to take you up on that offer but I need to actually work when I go back.”

“Then come back soon...” Wolfran’s tone was a lot more defenceless this time.

“I will.” Free kissed Wolfran’s cheek, reaching to grab his hand to stroke it “I want to so I will.”

W olfran nodded “ We’re going  to have to work out a schedule.”

“When I come back next but not after a date. I’m taking _you_ on one.”

Wolfran smiled “Yeah.”

Free grinned at him “I should really get going.”

Wolfran kissed him goodbye “Then go.”

Free smiled but dutifully left with a soft goodbye.  Free parted with a small but affectionate wave before he was hurriedly leaving to make his trip back to Dorothea.  Wolfran leaned on the door frame and watched Free go.  A lightness to Free’s step as he hurried, his sense of duty strong enough to make certain he wasn’t  dissuaded from going back.  Wolfran smiled amused.  He wondered how many times this would be a common sight.  Watching Free leave. Free looked over his shoulder and threw one last affectionate wave. Wolfran removed his hand from his pocket to give a low energy wave back.  With that Free turned away and hurried.

‘ _I want to get used to this...’_

Wolfran refocused and shut the door, he had matters to attend to.

He wanted to tell his dad the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, they’re together. I hope I wrote the scenes well. I’m happy I’ve made it this far. The next three chapters are exploring their dynamics in early, mid, and late in their relationship. Though I may have been too ambitious with my plans for what I wanted to write. I feel like I need a lot of time to write those sections and I also feel like I need a break so I though maybe I could finish some other fic so I can feel re-inspiried so...
> 
> I feel like I need to write something else and post it: So, I have a few semi-written fics for Fairy Gone. If you wouldn’t mind voting for one. I can work on it and post that next:
> 
> The poll is posted on Poll Junkie but to explain the options and you can choose all of them if you'd like: (I'm pretty sure this is anonymous voting so no need to worry but it is my first time using this site)
> 
> \+ Wolfran x Free [Explicit] IS a WolfFree smut fic. Not connecting to “Recognizing and Remembering”. It’s the most written fic, mainly because I’ve also started and stopped like 10 other Explicit fics with these two.  
> \+ Side Story of R&R IS a oneshot story focused on something I mentioned in “Recognizing and Remembering” where Free introduces Wolfran to Dorothea. It will include Serge x Marlya as well as pre-Wolfran x Free.  
> \+ Serge x Marlya [Teen] IS a oneshot story focusing on this couple only. It’s premise is Serge just wants to lie in bed and talk to his girlfriend, Marlya. It’s pure fluff.  
> \+ Keep writing those PWP IS if you want me to not only post my first PWP with WolfFree but also a few others.  
> \+ I'm not intrested in any IS if you just want me to not post these and just want me to focus on completing the next chapter [This will take the longest to fulfill, if I ever do]
> 
> [ Take the Poll here ](http://www.polljunkie.com/poll/xgrkgx/which-of-these-fics-interest-you-the-most)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! No need to leave kudos or a comment but know that I greatly appreciate when you do since you don't have to. I'll keep doing my best to finish this.


End file.
